Don't Be Trapped By Dogma
by SmolderingBlackRose
Summary: When Saku finds out she's really a Suoh, her whole world changes. Now at Ouran, she tries to avoid Tamaki and the hosts.. And what's even weirder, is that her father doesn't want Tamaki to know she exists. She is even forced to wear a boy's uniform. Trying to dart the club's schemes to make her a host, can she keep her secret for much longer? Pairings still undecided. OCs wanted.
1. I'm a What?

This is my first fanfiction, constructive criticism welcome! Sorry if the characters get a little OOC, I might go back and change that later if they are. I'm still trying to get into their' heads. R&R!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club...sigh. Only Saku and the plot.**_

* * *

_Saku POV_

My name is Saku Suzuki. Well, I guess Saku Suoh now. You see, I was a maid in the Suoh household, up until a couple days ago.

It's kind of complicated, but I'll try and explain it. You see, Yuzuru and his love, Isabelle, had another child after Tamaki. She was raised in France, after Yuzuru returned to Japan. Yuzuru never found out, and I, their baby girl, lived in secret as a maid in Isabelle's household until I was 11. She raised me, and I never knew I was a Suoh. The reason for this, I thought, was because after Tamaki was taken away from her, she didn't want the same thing to happen to me. Also, probably, because I didn't look anything like her, and if I was her, I wouldn't want to be related to me publicly either. At least, that's what I think. I don't really know her true motives behind it. But maybe I would someday.

I never met my brother Tamaki, didn't even know his name. I called Isabelle my Mum, but never in public, as I had been taught. I never knew who my father was. Perhaps that's why I was sent away.

At age 11, I was sent to live in the Suoh household in Japan, as a maid. I've been there since then, and now I'm almost 15.

I remembered the day I found out Yuzuru was my father, like it was yesterday. When, in fact, it was two days ago.

I was cleaning the ball room, when I was told to go meet Yuzuru in his office. I was confused and thought I'd done something wrong, until he explained that he'd gotten a letter from Isabelle explaining who I was. He seemed kind of sad about the fact that the letter didn't have a return address so he couldn't write her back.

After a couple blood tests, it was confirmed that Yuzuru was my father, so I moved out of the servants' quarters and into the main part of the house.

Tamaki still didn't know that I was his sister. Yuzuru didn't want it to come as too much of a shock to him, so he hasn't found out yet. My 'father' doesn't want me to say anything to him yet, so he can find out at the right time.

But now that was behind me, as I stood outside of Ouran Academy.

I took a deep breath and started up the stairs. I got a couple looks from a few girls, but that's probably because of my hair. It was short, and white. It was my natural color. You see, I was born with white hair and silver eyes that looked like shattered glass. Also, my hair couldn't grow out past my neck, so it was short, like a boy's. But I tried to keep a hat over it, so only the ends showed. Right now, I had on a blue beany and only the tips of my hair showing, and, unless you looked closely, it looked blonde. So I guess it couldn't be the hair… at least not yet.

But I guess it could also be to the fact that I had on a boy's uniform. I had it on for two reasons; one, the girls uniform was way too uncomfortable, and two; my father thought that I would better blend in and stay hidden as a girl from Tamaki if I was dressed as a boy. Not that I was complaining. My hat matched my uniform. I also had on glasses. I didn't need them, and they were fake. I just hated it when people teased me about my appearance, so I tried to hide my hair and eyes best I could. My glasses were white, with thick frames. The sunlight caught on them easily, so if people did catch a glimpse of my eyes, they would think that it was just a trick of the light.

But now I guess everyone thought I was a guy, which wasn't the worst thing in the world. I preferred boys to girls anyways. I also didn't have the body of a guy, so I guess that fact made it even more believable.

There was one thing my father had told me though; try and stay away from the host club, and music room #3. He said that it may not be possible, probably impossible, knowing Tamaki, but to try to. I had just shrugged and continued on my way.

Of course, I had seen the host club before. Once, about 6 months back, they had come over to the Suoh residence and I had been cleaning the main entry hall when they entered. I remember there being six people, including Tamaki. I had quickly bowed and left the room, trying to keep my hat on my head. Back then, I had hated my hair, because people had picked on me because of it. They still do.

I made my way to the chairman's office and hesitantly knocked as I opened the door and walked in. Inside, a secretary was talking on the phone with someone. I patiently stood by the door and waited for her to get off. When she did, she looked up at me and smiled.

"Yes, how can I help you?" She said. I smiled.

"My name is Saku Suzuki, I'm the new student. I'm here to pick up my schedule." I said with my hands folded in front of me. The woman nodded.

"Yes. I'll let Chairman Suoh know you're here." She said and rang the buzzer on her desk, before saying into a small microphone; "The new student Saku Suzuki is here to see you sir." She said before turning it off. She turned towards me. "He'll be with you shortly." She said before turning back to her work. I nodded and took a seat in one of the waiting chairs.

It was only a minute before the door to my father's office opened and a young man walked out. He was tall, had dark black hair, glasses, and had his nose buried in a little book. He glanced up at me briefly before walking on.

"Saku." I heard my father's voice call me from his office. The secretary nodded her head and I got up and walked in. My father smiled at me.

"I'm glad to see that you got here okay. Here is your school schedule. I also have a note for you to show the teachers, so that you don't have to take off your hat." He said thrusting a couple papers into my hand. I smiled gratefully.

"Also; remember what I said about Tamaki. I don't want him to find out about you yet… Alright?" He said. I nodded. He smiled. He opened his mouth to say something else, but before he could, the bell rang.

"Ah. It seems that you may be late for class. Let me write you an excuse in case you don't get there in time. Here." He said scribbling a note onto a piece of paper before giving it to me. I smiled thankfully and started walking to my classroom, looking at the schedule and pulling out my map.

I got there shortly after the last bell rung, but the class hadn't started yet. It seems that the teacher wasn't there yet, and the whole class was still standing and chatting away. I quietly tucked the note from my father, along with my map and schedule, into my messenger bag before standing quietly by the teacher's desk. I kept the note in case I had to use it later if I was ever late again.

I was starting to get looks from some people, when the teacher walked in, out of breath. He quickly recomposed himself before clearing his throat.

"Alright students, enough talk. Please, take your seats." He said. All of the students sat down slowly, and I was the last one standing. The teacher looked at me confused before realization dawned on him and he nodded, gesturing for me to come forward. I complied, and quickly showed him the note about my hat. He read it and nodded.

"Alright class, this is our newest student. Please, introduce yourself." He said to the class before looking towards me.

"My name is Saku Suzuki, I'm 15 years of age, and I look forward to getting to know you all." I said in the monotone voice I used whenever I was introduce to a new class. I had done it quite often in the past, because I had a little bit of trouble with not getting expelled from school. It had happened 7 times I the past, and I had memorized my speech after the first time. The teacher nodded.

"Yes, it is very nice to meet you. We are excited to have you in our class. Please, take a seat behind to Mr. Fujioka. Mr. Fujioka, please raise your hand." The teacher said. A boy, about halfway back into the class, raised his hand. He had light brown hair, and big brown eyes. I smiled at him as I walked over and took my seat. He was actually kind of cute.

I blinked and shook my head slowly as I sat down. I couldn't get attracted to guys! They all thought I was a guy too! That would be just weird. I took a seat and looked around. In front of me was Fujioka, and a couple more students before the teacher. There were lots of students, but one next to Fujioka caught my eye. I would have just over looked him like the rest if it hadn't been for the fact that I saw him again on the other side of Fujioka. I did a double take, a realized that it must have been his twin. I looked again and nodded once firmly to confirm my thought.

They both had orange hair, and a mischievous smile on their face. They sat with Fujioka in between them, and it was obvious that they knew him by the way they kept sending him smiles and flicking pieces of paper over onto his desk. I tore my eyes from Fujioka and the twins quickly and pulled out my history text book. I began to read along with the teacher, and I didn't notice the looks I was getting from a few of the female students.

* * *

After class, when the lunch bell rang, I waited until almost everyone else had left before starting to pack up. Just as I looked up from putting my books away, I saw a girl at the end of my desk. I looked up as saw a girl with short brown hair and big brown eyes looking down at me. Startled, I stood up.

"Hello! My name's Mayu. You're Saku, right?" She said smiling. I smiled back at her.

"Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mayu." I said bowing slightly. Her face lit up and she bowed back quickly.

"Today's your first day, right?" Mayu said cocking her head. I nodded.

"Yes." I said.

"Do you know anyone? If not you're welcome to sit with us!" She said gesturing behind her to two other girls. I smiled.

I considered for a moment. Well, it couldn't hurt. "I would love to." I said and smiled warmly. The girls behind Mayu gave a little squeal and clapped, thinking I couldn't hear them. That's when I remembered that I was a guy. My smile didn't falter, even though I was kind of hurt inside. But I was used to it by now I guess.

I quickly passed Fujioka as I made my way past him and the twins. They were leaning up on either side of him as they pestered him about sitting with them for lunch. He made no move to get up though. As I passed, I felt a pair of eyes on me, and could only assume that it was one of the twins. I didn't turn around though. I didn't want people to think I had some kind of sixth sense, which I didn't.

At least, not that I knew of.

When we met up with Mayu's friends by the door, she introduced me to them.

"Saku, this is Iki." She said, sweeping her hand towards one of the girls. Iki was a quite a few inches shorter than me, with long, wavy blonde hair. She had beautiful blue eyes, and the biggest smile. She was actually really pretty.

"And this is Shina." Mayu said, gesturing towards the other girl. Shina was about two inches taller than Iki, and had dark brown locks the met her shoulders. Her eyes were a dark brown, and looked like chocolate. They bowed.

I smiled at the before bowing too.

"I'm Saku. Pleased to meet you." I said smiling warmly. They smiled widely.

"It's really nice to meet you!" Iki said.

"Yes, it's always great to meet a new student." Shina said. I smiled.

"Well, would you mind leading the way to the lunch hall ladies? I'm afraid I don't know the way yet." I said smiling. They nodded vigorously and led me down the hall.

The lunchroom was large, with many tables around the room. Each table was decked out with silverware and tablecloths. As we made our way over to the line, the girls in front of me were chatting. When we were almost upon the line, I patted my pockets looking for my wallet, only to realize it wasn't there. I must have dropped it in the classroom when I was putting my books away.

"Ah, ladies. Excuse me, I seemed to have dropped my wallet in the classroom. You go on and eat without me. If I make it back in time, I'll sit with you. If I don't I'll make it up to you by sitting with you tomorrow, alright?" I said to Mayu, Iki, and Shina. They nodded.

"Oh, of course! Don't feel pressured about sitting with us! You can do it some other time this week, alright?" They said quickly. I nodded.

"Thanks for understanding." I said and bowed. I quickly made my way back to the classroom. Fujioka was there, eating in the classroom. I bowed politely as I made my way in.

"Sorry to disturb you. Have you seen a wallet anywhere? I seemed to have dropped mine." I said. Fujioka looked up.

"Yes, I did happen to see one. Is this it?" He said pulling a wallet out of his bag. I nodded and sighed.

"Yes, thank you Fujioka-san." I said taking it from him. Fujioka smiled.

"I don't think I've properly introduced myself. My name is Fujioka Haruhi." He said bowing as best he could in his desk. I smiled.

"Suzuki Saku." I said bowing back. "It's nice to meet you Haruhi-san." I said smiling. He smiled back.

"A pleasure." Haruhi said. I stood quietly for a moment.

"Do you… Do you mind if I sit with you? I brought a lunch, and was going to find somewhere to eat but…" I said trailing off and smiling sheepishly. He smiled.

"But then those girls came along." He finished for me. I smiled and nodded. "Of course." He said. I smiled and slid into the desk next to him. I pulled out my doggy bag and opened it up. I pulled out my bento and started eating. After a while I looked over at Haruhi.

"Do you always eat in the classroom, Haruhi-san?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Usually, unless the Host Club drags me somewhere." Haruhi said. I froze.

"Wait, you're in the Host Club?" I said looking at him again. I guess I could see that. I mean, he was kind of cute, but wasn't really my type. But I guess some girls could like him. He nodded.

"Yeah I am." Haruhi said. I smiled and nodded.

"I guess I can see that. But I just didn't see you as the Host type." I said. I laughed. "But then, I don't really know you well enough to say that yet."

"Well, you're right. It wasn't really my choice. I broke a vase and am in debt to the club." Haruhi said, continuing to eat his lunch. I nodded, continuing to eat, but realized what he said stopped.

"But wait, why do you have to Host? Why don't you just pay them back? Your family's probably filthy rich, right?" I said, looking at him and cocking my head.

"I'm a scholarship student." Haruhi explained. I nodded. That makes sense. I smiled.

"The only reason most of these kids get in is because they're parents are rich." I said picking at my lunch. But I paused when I realized that that was pretty much the only reason _I_ had gotten in. "Wait, ignore what I just said. It's invalid." I said starting to eat lunch again. Haruhi smiled.

"It's alright. I have a feeling that you're different than the other kids here, even though I've just met you." Haruhi said going back to her lunch. "Besides, no one can be worse than the host club, right?" He said slightly under his breath. I decided to ignore it, and continued eating.

After a couple minutes students started filing back into the classroom, I realized that lunch must be almost over. I packed up my lunch and stood up, seeing the twins coming into the room. They spotted us and quickly made their way over. Haruhi looked up.

"Where are you going, Saku-san?" He asked me. I turned to him and smiled.

"Your friends are coming back. I don't think they'd be too pleased to find me in their desk." I said returning to my desk behind him. Haruhi turned around as the twins took their seats next to her.

"Well thanks for eating lunch with me. I had a great time talking to you." Haruhi said smiling. I smiled back. I thought that I would ask about sitting with him again, but I didn't know how to say it.

"Yeah, anytime." I paused. "Actually, I was wondering if I could maybe eat lunch again with you sometime… I don't really know anyone, and I just thought…" I mumbled, trailing off. The twins suddenly appeared on either side of Haruhi and wrapped their' arms around him. They gave me an evil glare.

"Nah. Haruhi doesn't need any more friends. Besides, he was thinking about sitting with us from now on anyways." They said in unison, glaring at me. I slid down a little in my seat. Haruhi shrugged them off of her shoulders.

"Guys, I can speak for myself." He said, sighing. He turned back towards me. He smiled. "I would love to eat lunch with you again sometime, Saku-san." I smiled at him.

"Great, thanks." I said. Just then I saw Mayu and her friends walk back into the room. "If you'll excuse me for a moment," I said getting up. I made my way towards them. I could feel the twins' glares on my retreating back, and rolled my eyes at them. They were so immature.

Well, at least from what I knew about them.

I came up to them and smiled sheepishly. "Hey ladies. Sorry I wasn't able to make it back to the lunchroom in time to eat with you, but if you want, I'll make it up to you tomorrow. If it's not too much trouble." I said giving a smile with my head cocked slightly to the side. I thought that that might work, and it did. They quickly shook their heads rapidly.

"Really, it's no trouble at all!" Mayu said waving her hands about her.

"Of course you can, Saku-san!" Iki said happily.

"Yeah, we look forward to it!" Shina said happily. I smiled at them.

"Thanks girls. I can't wait." I said and bowed to them. "Well, it seems that we have to get back to our desks, seeing as the teacher just walked in. I'll see you tomorrow, right?" I said, trying to bring out the hopefulness in my voice. It must have worked, because they smiled really big at me.

"Of course! See you tomorrow!" They said and scurried over to their desks. I smiled at them and made my way back to my own.

When my back was turned to them I let out a sigh. I really did like those girls, but I think that they were just hanging out with me because they thought I was a cute boy. But then again that wasn't all bad. It's not like this was the first time. I smirked and slid down easily into my desk as the teacher began giving the lesson. I didn't see they twins eyeing me out of the corner of their' eyes.

* * *

_Third Person_; _At the Host Club_

As Mayu, Shina, and Iki all gathered around their favorite hosts, Mayu brought up to Haruhi;

"Hey, Haruhi, have you met the new boy yet?" She said cocking her head to the cross dresser. This got the other host's attention. Haruhi nodded.

"Are you talking about Saku-san?" She asked. Mayu nodded. "Yes, I have. We shared some lunch together in the classroom this afternoon." Haruhi said. Mayu nodded vigorously.

"Yes, he's really nice! Saku-san is going to eat lunch with us tomorrow." Iki said from her spot next to Mayu. Haruhi gave a small smile.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that! I hope you guys enjoy yourselves, Saku-san is a really nice person." Haruhi said. Mayu nodded.

"I'm sure we will, Saku-san treats us so nicely! I would think he would make a great host! Thanks Haruhi!" Mayu said smiling.

* * *

After all the guests had left, Tamaki came up to Haruhi. "So, my daughter, what were those girls saying about a new boy in your class? I couldn't help but over hear." Tamaki said coming over and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah right senpai. We ate lunch together today." Haruhi said with a bored tone and face. "Can I go home now? Club is over and I have a ton of homework to catch up on."

"In a minute Haruhi dearest. First, you must tell me more about this classmate of yours!" Tamaki said throwing his hands up in the air. Haruhi sighed.

"I'd rather not, Tamaki-senpai. " Haruhi said. Tamaki started sulking and started towards his emo corner before realizing something and pouncing on the twins.

"Hey! You devils are in his class too! So what's the deal with the new boy?" Tamaki said smiling again. The twins looked at each other and shrugged.

"We don't really know much about him, besides the fact that he's a little bit of a ladies charmer. He's not really that attractive either." They said in unison. Haruhi frowned.

"Well, he doesn't look all that bad. I bet he would look great if you just took off the hat and the glasses…" Haruhi said, trailing off, but continuing to mumble. Tamaki frowned. Honey noticed this and decided to take part in this conversation.

"Kyouya-senpai, what do you know about Saku-kun?" Honey said bouncing over to Kyouya.

"Well, since you asked… Saku Suzuki. Age 15. Glasses, blonde hair. About 5'7. Grew up in France, but moved to Japan four years ago for unknown reasons. Top of his class, excels in science, geology, and mathematics." Kyouya said, pushing up his glasses with his forefinger. He frowned, but no one seemed to notice.

"Well, my princesses seemed to like him. So that means…" He pointed his finger towards the other hosts. "We need to recruit this Saku to be a host!" Tamaki said with a determined look in his eyes. Haruhi sweat-dropped.

"Um senpai, I don't really think Saku-san is really the host type…Or would even be willing…" Haruhi trailed off. But Tamaki just continued on with his plan.

"So, from here forward, commence plan, 'Turn Saku into a host!" He said loudly, the twins agreeing.

* * *

So Helloooo. This is my first fanfiction on here. I know it's not very good, but I would love some feed back! I'll try to post one chapter a week, but they'll come out whenever they get done. I would really like some criticism if you guys have it, and any idea's out there! I don't have a pairing yet, so anyone's open still! And they don't have to be in the Host Club. It can be a side character too. Here are the people that are not available, obviously;  
Tamaki  
Haruhi  
and Kyouya.

I guess I might do Kyouya if he gets enough votes, but otherwise I just don't really Kyouya pairings, because he always seems a little OOC.

Oh, and that's another thing. I found it kind of hard to get into these characters heads, for some reason. So sorry for the OOCness. If it's a little too much, I might go back and try to fix it later.

Also, I might go back later and edit this a little bit, just to make it flow a little but better. It wouldn't change the plot or anything, just a little bit of what was said.

So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Maybe? Yes and No? (Cyber cookie if you got that reference.) This is my first Ouran Fanfiction and the first one on this account, so let me know what you think! R&R! Thanks!

~SmolderingBlackRose


	2. The Host Club Goes A-Pestering

Hello! Wow, thank you all for favoriting/following/reviewing! Here are the votes so far for pairings.

Mori: 1

Hikaru: 2

Kaoru: 3

Remember people, it can be any male character in the story! They don't have to be in the host club.

Any who, enjoy!

* * *

Saku_ POV_

As I walked into school the next day, I was immediately ambushed by the twins.

"Hey Saku." They said, putting their elbows on my shoulders.

"What the cuss do you want?" I said, gritting my teeth. "Why the hell are you talking to me all of the sudden?" I said.

"Look at you," Started one twin.

"Always getting straight to the point." The other finished.

"You don't even know me." I said starting to walk away, towards my locker.

"But we want to!" They said running to follow me. I started walking faster.

"Well no way in hell do I want to be friends with you." I said growling. I'll admit, it's a little mean, but I had had a bad morning. My dad had someone wake me up early, only to have me locked in my room because Tamaki was gallivanting around the house. Also, I hadn't gotten to grab any of my English Black Tea on my way out.

"What's with the,"

"Foul aura today?" The twins said. I glared at them. They backed up slightly.

"It's there. Deal with it." I said retrieving my books from my locker. I slammed it closed, and turned to see the twins still standing there. I glared at them from behind my glasses and fixed my blue hat upon my head. I turned on my heal and started down the hall to the classroom. Unfortunately, the twins shared the same class as me.

When I arrived in the classroom, I saw that we were early. I sighed, realizing that the twins would probably pester me until class started. I sighed and took a seat by the window, so the twins couldn't both sit by me.

I sat down, and took my note book out of my messenger bag right away. I opened it up, and started reading the writing in it, hoping that the twins would leave me alone. About ten seconds later I saw two pairs of eyes peeking up over the top of my note book. I sighed and snapped it shut on their noses. The stepped back and rubbed them.

"Why are you in such a bad mood anyways?" The twins asked. I frowned at them and fixed my glasses upon my nose.

"I find there is no reason to tell you." I said, looking towards the door.

"Why do you wear that hat anyways?" Said one of them, reaching a hand out towards my hat. I tensed and ducked down, my hands wrapped around my head.

"Don't you dare touch it." I said. The twins shrunk away. I sighed. "What are your names anyways?" I said exasperated. "I can't keep calling you the Twins all the time." I said. "It's kind of hard to make fun of someone if they don't have names to rhyme with." I said glancing towards the door. The twins smirked.

"Do you really want to know?" They said. I shrugged.

"Not really, but might as well." I said. I could tell that messed them up a little bit, but they continued.

"Well, we'll tell you. As long as you agree to stop by the Host Club later today." I tensed slightly. These devils were in the host club? I glanced at them, relaxing. I eyed them up and down. I guess I could see that… kind of. They were kind of cute…I guess…

"Nah, I don't really care that much anyways." I said shrugging. Just then I saw Mayu, Iki, and Shina come into the room. They looked around. I smiled, my aura changing. I waved happily at them. They smiled and made their way towards me. The twins looked behind them to see what had made my mood change.

Mayu spoke first once she neared me. "Hey Hikaru, Kaoru. Are you guys friends with Saku?" She said addressing the twins. I looked at the twins out of the corner of my eye and smiled smugly. Ha. That'll show them. The twins pouted.

"Not really. Just acquaintances." I said, standing up and smiling warmly at them, still smug. "Hello ladies." I said bowing to them. They smiled.

"Hello, Saku-san." Shina said.

"Do you still want to eat lunch with us today?" Iki said hopefully. I grinned at her and took a step closer to them.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." I said to them in a low voice. They giggle.

"We can't wait!" Mayu said smiling wide.

"I'll wait for you girls after class." I said, turning to take my seat again. I smiled at them once more over my shoulder. They squealed before taking their seats on the other side of the room, near the front. I took my seat again and glared at the twins.

"What, so you act nice to them but not to us?" One of them said. I gave him the evil eye.

"Why should I be nice to two people who were mean to me yesterday, only now talking to me because they want me to come to some stupid host club?" I said, looking into my bag for my textbooks. The twins looked disappointed and surprised, along with some self-defense kicking in. They opened their mouths to say something, when Haruhi and the teacher walked in. The teacher told everyone to take their seats and to open their history textbooks.

Few, saved by the teacher. I thanked him silently in my head.

* * *

After class, I packed up my things quickly and went to talk to Haruhi. I paused in front of his desk and smiled.

"Hey Haruhi-san." I said. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hello Saku-san. Are you going to eat with me again today?" He asked.

"About that… I know that I asked if I could sit with you, but I promised some girls that I would sit with them today. Is it okay if I sit with you tomorrow?" I asked, putting a hand behind my head. During class, I had really let off some steam and was no longer in such a foul mood. Haruhi smiled.

"Oh course, I don't mind at all." He said. I was relived, but also kind of hurt. He was probably just being nice, but I couldn't help but take it the wrong way, him having meant that he didn't care whether or not I sat with him. But again, my smile didn't falter.

"Okay. Thanks Haruhi-san." I said putting my hands in my pockets and walking to the door. The girls were already there, waiting for me. I smiled at them.

"Ready?" I asked. They nodded. I smiled. "Good. I forgot to eat breakfast this morning, so I'm pretty hungry." I said. Today, I also hadn't packed a lunch, knowing that I would be eating with the girls. Mayu perked up.

"Oh, really? Well then, we'd better get to lunch!" She said, grabbing my hand. I was a little alarmed, but didn't let go as she dragged me to the lunch hall. I laughed and squeezed her hand. She blushed and looked down the hall. When we reached the lunch hall, she let go. I smiled at her and let them go first in line.

I ordered my food, and followed them to their table, and sat down to eat. They smiled at me and we talked about random things, but I let them do most of the talking.

_Third Person POV_

The host club sat at a couple tables away, chatting. Currently, Tamaki was talking about cosplay and the twins were glaring at Saku as he laughed with Mayu, Iki and Shina. Honey turned to the twins.

"Hika-kun, Kao-kun, what are you looking at?" Honey asked, clutching his stuffed Usa-chan.

"That new student." Kaoru started.

"He saw through our plan to get him to come to the host club." Hikaru said.

"It's really annoying." They finished together. Tamaki turned to them.

"Yeah, he didn't even sit with Haruhi at lunch today." Kaoru said.

"He didn't?" Tamaki said loudly. "But he asked if he could sit with her today!" Tamaki said, pouting.

"Actually, he said that he'd sit with her again sometime. That doesn't mean the next day." Kyouya said, actually with his nose out of his laptop/notebook and eating. How he knew that, no one knew.

Tamaki pouted and looked around the room.

"Which one is he?" Honey said, climbing up to Mori's shoulders. The twins looked towards Saku.

"That one." They said, pointing to his back. They couldn't see his face, but the hat gave it away immediately. The entire host club turned to look.

"…Huh." Tamaki said. Then he smiled. "Let's go over and talk to him!" He yelled, standing up. The twins pulled him back down.

"Better not do that boss, he's in a foul mood towards all humans today." They said together. "Save for a few." Tamaki frowned.

"Why? Princess Iki and Princess Mayu said he was really nice!" Tamaki said pouting. The twins shrugged.

"I don't know what it is, but she seems to be being foul towards men today." They said. Tamaki put a hand on his chin.

"Hmm… well, cancel the plans to approach him today. It seems we'll have to approach him when he's in a better mood…" Tamaki said, sadly. He perked up again when Honey stuck a piece of cake under his nose.

* * *

Saku's POV

The twins didn't bother me again today, thank god. I was really started to hate them. When I got home, I almost ran into Tamaki, who was prancing around the house. I ended up having to duck a corner really fast and take a long rout to my bedroom. I sighed once I reached it, slouching down against my door and locking it. I pictured Tamaki walking into my room in the middle of the day, with a shocked look on his face. I couldn't help it, I laughed.

I quickly pulled out my homework and got to work.

I sighed when I got to history. It really wasn't my best subject.

I finished my homework an hour later, and glanced at the clock. It was almost 7:30. I quickly scurried over to my door and unlocked it, knowing that a maid would be bringing my food soon.

* * *

After dinner, I went straight to sleep. Tomorrow was Wednesday, and I couldn't wait, because Wednesday was Judo day.

I've taken Judo since I was little, and it was probably one of my favorite things to do. It helped calm me, as well and vent my anger.

So, to say the least, when I got to school, I was in a good mood.

But then I was ambushed by Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Hey Saku." They said, stopping next to me.

"Hello Hitachiin One and Two." I say nodding to each of them. I walked passed them. I was still smiling, because nothing could ruin my mood at the moment. The twins raised their eyebrows at each other before catching up with me.

"What's got you in such a good mood today?" They said in unison, catching up to me, one on each side. I grin at them creepily.

"After school extracurricular activities." I say, not feeling like messing with them this morning. The twins eye me.

"Really?" One says. "What?" The other finishes say. This is where I draw the line to answering their questions. No way in heck am I letting them know that I do Judo.

"An extracurricular activity." I start walking to my classroom. They follow, of course.

"What?" They say again. I give them a creepy happy grin.

"It's a sport, I'll tell you that." I say, and speed up to get to the classroom. The twins stop walking.

"Hmm…" They say.

* * *

_Third Person_

At lunch that day, the twins met up with everyone, (minus Haruhi) in the club room.

"Hey Kyouya," Started Hikaru.

"We have a question." Kaoru said.

"Yes, what is it?" Kyouya says not looking up from his note book.

"What sports does Saku do?" They ask together. Kyouya looks up.

"None that I know of. Why do you ask?" He says slightly puzzled.

"Oh, well, Saku is all cheery today," Kaoru said.

"Because of some sport he has after school." Hikaru said.

"We were just wondering what it was, because he wouldn't tell us." They said shrugging. Kyouya flipped through his note book.

"Hmm, strange. As far as I know, Mr. Suzuki has never been in any sports." He said frowning.

"What is Kyouya-kun saying? He doesn't know?" Honey said, tugging on Mori's jacket. Mori frowned down at him.

"It seems." He said. Kyouya scowled at them. Everyone shrunk back away from the Shadow King, save for Mori. After a moment Kyouya spoke.

"It seems that only the Twins and Haruhi have actually been talking to this Saku." Kyouya started, still irritated that he didn't have that much data on Saku. Honey hopped up on Mori's shoulders.

"Well, we've looked for him, but we can never find him!" Honey said pouting and crossing his arms over his Usa-chan.

"Hmm. Tamaki and I can't ever seem to locate him either." Kyouya said.

"He always goes straight home after school, and gets here just before the bell rings. We've never seen which way his limo comes and goes." The twins say.

Kyouya frowns. "Well then, I'm counting on you two and Haruhi to convince him to come." Kyouya said, writing in his notebook again.

The twins thought for a moment, then sly grins spread over their faces. "We have an idea." They said.

"Good." Kyouya said, not looking up. Tamaki suddenly got a bright idea.

"Hey, why don't we go say hello to Saku and Haruhi while they're eating their lunch?" Tamaki said.

_Saku POV_

At lunch time, I decided to sit with Haruhi today. I slid into Hikaru's desk, by the window.

"Hey Haruhi-san!" I said smiling brightly. I just couldn't wait for school to be over. I got to leave early too, because practice started right at 3.

Haruhi smiled at me. "Hello Saku-san. Why are you so happy today?" Haruhi asked, taking out his lunch.

"I'm just super excited for school to end. I have sports today." I said smiling brightly. Haruhi looked over at me.

"Oh really? What sport?" He asked taking out his bento. I smiled, and looked around the room. The door was closed, so no one could hear us from the hallway. No one was in the classroom.

"Promise not to tell anyone? I don't really want the twins to find out. Or anyone else, for that matter. They'd try to look into it." I said, looking at Haruhi dead serious.

Haruhi nodded and crossed his heart. "I promise." He said. I smiled.

"Okay, I trust you. I take Judo. I'm a world-class champion." I said, trying not to be smug. Haruhi looked me up and down.

"Are you serious?" He said, obviously surprised. I smiled.

"Yes, does that surprise you?" I asked him. He shook his head, then nodded.

"I mean, I guess a little. You just don't really look like you've done Martial Arts before, that's all. Your body's just not as muscular as I would have thought." He said. I smiled.

"Well, I don't like anyone knowing really, so I try not to make a big deal of it. Just don't tell anyone, okay?" I said. "Maybe I'll tell someone later, but I'd rather not, being new to the school and stuff." I said. Haruhi nodded.

"Don't worry. I won't." He said. I smiled and pulled out box of Pocky and a bottle of Ramune. I pushed down the marble in my drink and pulled out a pocky stick. Haruhi looked over at me.

"Is that all you're eating?" He asked me. I nodded.

"I can't eat too much before Judo, otherwise it would all come up. Trust me; I've learned from experience. Not the prettiest sight." I said. Haruhi chuckled a little. "Hey, what's so funny?" I asked him.

"It's just that your personality seems to change when you're happy about something. You seem… different, I guess. A lot more sarcastic." Haruhi said, shrugging. I laughed.

"Oh, that's s_o_ not true." I say, laughing. Haruhi smiled, then remembered something.

"Hey, sorry to ask this, but do you want to stop by the host club sometime?" Haruhi said completely serious. I stopped laughing.

"Well… I would love to!" I say smiling. Haruhi looks confused.

"Really?" He asked, not quite believing me. I laughed.

"Nope!" I said, popping the p. Haruhi sighed.

"Sorry. I was obliged to ask you." She said, throwing a glare towards the door. She must be thinking about the host club then. A look of realization came over my face.

"Oh! So that's why Hitachiin One and Two have been pestering me all week!" I say laughing. Haruhi nodded, smiling. Then he started laughing. I guess laughter is just contagious. I started to stop laughing, when I realized I had to go the bathroom.

"Um… I have to go use the John!" I yell, standing up. I ran out the door, Haruhi watching me. I ducked my head back into the room. "Be right back." I said smiling. Haruhi smiled.

_Third Person_

As Hikaru and Kaoru led the host club to their classroom, they heard laughter from down the hall. They looked at each other then started walking a little faster.

When they entered the classroom, only Haruhi was there, staring at the door. She was stifling her laughter.

"Um, Haruhi?"

"Where's Saku?" Hikaru asked and Kaoru finished, as the rest of the host club filled into the room. Haruhi let out a quick laugh at Saku's name and smiled.

"He ran to the restroom really quick." Haruhi said.

"Haruhi-chan, why are you laughing?" Honey asked from beside her desk. Haruhi smiled down at him.

"Saku-san is in a funny mood today." She said simply. Just then Saku bounced back into the room. She froze when she saw the host club. Then she looked over at Kaoru, who was sitting in his brothers desk.

"Get out of my desk." She said walking over and shoving him off.

"That's actually my desk." Hikaru said, coming over to her and helping Kaoru up.

"During class it is, during lunch it's mine." I said snatching my drink out of Kaoru's hands. **(A/N random POV change)**

I took a sip of it before eating another Pocky, looking at them all.

"Do I need to be a part of this… whatever it is here?" I asked Haruhi, grinning. Haruhi shrugged. I sighed.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now, what do you want with me?" I asked, cocking my head at them.

"We just wanted to stop by and meet you!" Tamaki yelled, coming around from behind Kyouya. I froze and looked him up and down. He looked about the same since I had last seen him, but then I had never seen him this up close.

"Don't touch me." I said as he neared me. Tamaki froze and the twins and Haruhi sweat dropped. I smiled sweetly and turned to Haruhi.

"Would you like to introduce me to your friends?" I said, once again my happiness returning. Haruhi nodded dumbly.

"The frozen one here is Tamaki, glasses here is Kyouya, this is Honey, and the tall one is Mori. And you already know the twins." Haruhi said. I laughed. They all looked at me like I was some weird alien.

"It's nice to meet you all." I said, fixing my glasses on my nose. "Then again, maybe not. I can't tell at the moment. Too happy. But if you're anything like the twins…" I say. The twin next to me frowns.

"I'm sure that was offensive." He said. I nodded.

"What else would it be?" I asked him. Just then Two comes up behind me and almost pulls my hat off. I shriek.

"No!" I said, turning around and grabbing his wrist tightly. His eyes widened slightly, obviously not expecting me to change moods so fast. "Don't you dare touch my hat." I said, tightening my grip on his wrist slightly. He gasped and I let go.

"Hg. That's already the second time this week." I said turning back and crossing my arms, my good mood slowly fading.

"Ow! That hurt." Hikaru whined. I smirked.

"You deserved it." I said. I grabbed my bottle of Ramune and threw away my empty box of Pocky. I stomped over to my desk and slid in.

"So. What did Saku say about joining the club?" Kyouya asked Haruhi.

"No." Haruhi said. I cocked an eyebrow.

"You know, I'm right here." I said. They ignored me. I sighed and slumped back in my seat, bored. If you haven't noticed by now, my moods can change very fast. I saw Mayu and her friends walk in, and jumped up. I shoved by Kyouya on my way to the door, distracting him and the other Hosts.

"Good morning, ladies! Or should I say good afternoon? Anyways, I just wanted to say hello since I didn't have a chance to this morning." I said to them, bowing. My happy mood had returned slightly.

"Oh, hello Saku-kun!" Mayu said cheerfully.

"Hi!" Iki said happily again.

"Hello Saku." Shina said in her normal greeting. I smiled.

"How has your day been? Was lunch satisfactory?" I asked them. I wanted to keep the conversation going, so that I wouldn't have to go back to the host club. They smiled.

"Yes!" Mayu and Iki said.

"Great. I noticed during class that you seemed happy today. Are you exciting for something after classes?" Shina said, cocking her head. I smiled and nodded.

"Why yes, I am! Very good observation, Shina-chan." I said and smiled. "I have an extracurricular activity after school Wednesday's that I always get excited for." I said. They smiled.

"Oh? What is it?" Mayu asked. I put a finger to my lips.

"It's a secret." I said mysteriously, winked, and smirked. They squealed quietly.

"Well, ladies, it seems that the bell is about to ring. Can I escort you to your seats?" I asked them. They nodded.

"Of course!" Iki said grinning. I smiled and walked them over to their desks. I bowed just as the bell rang.

"I'll see you ladies tomorrow. Until then, Mayu-chan, Iki-chan, Shina-chan." I said and walked back over to my desk. On the way I fixed my hat and pushed up my glasses that had slid down my nose. All the hosts watched me as I walked by, save for Haruhi and the twins, who had gotten bored watching me.

I took my seat and sighed. I couldn't wait for Judo after class! It couldn't come fast enough. I glanced at the clock, only to realize that it had been blocked by a tall boys head. I looked up at Mori and the other hosts.

"Shouldn't you guys be getting to your classes? You're already late." I said, matter of factly. They all looked up at the clock and ran out of the room. I snorted.

"I wonder what distracted them enough not to hear the bell." I thought out loud. The twins gave me looks of disbelief.

"You." They said.

"Me?" I asked, pointing to myself. They nodded.

"You." They said again. I just shrugged and gave a half smirk. Then class started.

* * *

Around 2:45, I was in class, starting to get impatient. Come on already! It took me at least ten minutes to get to the dojo, and another five or ten to get my uniform.

Just when I was about to get up and leave, the teacher looked up at the clock. "Oh my, Mr. Suzuki, you are free to leave. As is the same for all of those who have Martial Arts after school." He said. I sighed and jumped up, running out of the classroom. If I ran, I could probably get there in time enough not to get punished.

As I ran out of the school, I plowed right into Mori. I looked up at him. It seems he had gotten out of class for his Martial Arts too.

"Sorry!" I yelled and took off down the block. I sprinted out of the gates, and ran to the dojo. I didn't notice Mori and Honey watching me go.

I got there in half the time it normally took when I walked, and bolted into the woman's locker rooms. I quickly stripped off my uniform, and carefully tied my red belt on. I took off my hat and glasses, throwing them into my locker. I took off my shoes and also placed them in the locker. I looked in the mirror, taking in my image without a hat and glasses.

My hair was messy, and spiked everywhere. But that was normal whenever I didn't have my hat on. My hair was really uncontrollable. My shattered eyes stood out even more than ever, but I didn't care. Here, I could be whoever I wanted. Besides; it helped to scare off my opponents. I made sure my belt was tied correctly before making my way out onto the floor.

As I waited for Sensei with the rest of the students. I walked up to my friends, Satoshi and Yasuchika. They were both a year younger than me, in their' last years of middle school.

"Hey Saku." Chika said as I ran up to them.

"Hey guys." I said, waving. They smiled.

"How was your day?" I asked them, giving them light punches on the arm as we started to warm up.

"Okay. We had a test in math today." Satoshi said. I smiled.

"Math's my best subject." I said. Satoshi rolled his eyes.

"What about your day?" Chika asked. I rolled my eyes this time.

"Good. Except the fact that this club has been pestering me every day since I started." I said. They laughed, knowing how much I hated that. That's one of the reasons I didn't want people to know that I'm a Judo champion. Last time, my old school had kept pestering me to join their Judo Club. I went for a day, and it ended up being a big load of crap.

"What club?" Satoshi asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"Some host club or what other." I said. They faltered slightly in their steps, before correcting themselves. I didn't notice. "One of them is okay, but the rest are just plain annoying. I mean, mostly their 'leader' and the twins, but I don't really know the others too well." I said. They didn't say anything.

"Which one is the okay one?" Satoshi asked hesitantly. I shrugged.

"His name is Fujioka." I said, practicing some kicks. They nodded, like they knew him.

The sensei walked in, and practice began.

* * *

After practice, Chika pulled Satoshi and me aside before we went off to change.

"Hey, I was wondering if you guys maybe wanted to come over sometime after practice?" He asked us. Satoshi nodded. I knew they were cousins, so he was mostly just asking me.

"Sure." I said. "It might be a couple weeks though, because I have some studying to catch up on." It was true. I was failing in History. Chika looked at me skeptically. I just shrugged.

"It's true. I'm failing History." I said. Satoshi looked at me.

"I can tutor you if you want. I'm in the advanced class." Satoshi said. I smiled.

"Really? That'd be great! I can help you with math in exchange, if you want." I said, happy to have found a tutor without asking my dad.

"Deal." Satoshi held out his hand. I shook it.

"So when should we meet?" I asked him. He thought about it.

"Are you free Friday afternoons?" He asked me. "We could meet at the High School or the Primary School." I smiled.

"Sure. Um… what's easier for you?" I asked him.

"Well, I usually have to wait Friday's for my brother at school, and we get out twenty minutes before you, so why don't we meet at the High School?" He asked me. I smiled.

"Sure Satoshi. How about we meet outside the main entrance around 3:20?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Deal. So I'll see you then?" He asked me. I nodded.

"See you then. Bring your math book." I said smiling. He headed towards the men's locker rooms. I was going to start to the woman's, when Chika's hand reached out and grabbed my sleeve. I turned to him.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You and Satoshi get to do something together. Can't we do something together too?" He asked. I smiled.

"Yeah. Maybe we could meet for tea or something after school once a week. How about it?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded.

"That would be fun." He said. I smiled. "Great. How about Monday's after school? The little café that we always pass on our way home? I can probably be there by 3:40 on Mondays." I said. He nodded.

"Yeah. Sounds fun!" He said. I smiled.

"Great. I'll meet you out here in a minute." I said, going to change. I smiled as I put on my everyday clothes. I had wanted to hang out with them outside of practice for a while, but didn't have to guts to bring it up to my friends.

I didn't put on my hat, but threw on my glasses. After Judo, I only ever wore one or the other. It was most often my glasses. I grabbed my backpack and slung it over my shoulders. I put on my shoes and quickly hurried out.

Satoshi and Chika were there, waiting for me. I had just put on some khaki shorts and a long sleeved red and black stripped top.

"Ready?" I asked them. They nodded. Since we generally lived in the same arena, we had all decided to walk home together instead of driving home in our own separate vehicles. Once we reached the general arena of the Suoh Mansion, though, I waved good bye to them, telling Satoshi that I'd see him on Friday. I ran the rest of the way to the house, hoping that Tamaki wasn't going to be gallivanting around the house again. He wasn't. Thank god. I couldn't handle any more Tamaki today.

* * *

I sigh the next day after class, as the twins drag me along by my elbows to Music Room #3. Well, I suppose you are wondering what happened to make me come _here_ of all places. Let me explain.

_Flashback_

Earlier, I was in the classroom, minding my own business. I guess I was eating lunch with Haruhi, so that's not really my own business. Then twins decided to come and pester me again.

"Hey Saku." They said, coming up to me. I looked up.

"Yes One and Two?" I asked them. They smiled.

"We want to make a bet with you." They said.

"What kind of bet?" I asked them warily. They smiled.

"If you win, we stop asking you to come to the host club." One said.

"If we win, you come after school today." Two said. I sighed.

"What kind of bet?" I asked.

"Well, more of a guessing game really." Two said. Crap. I suck at guessing games.

"The, 'Which One is Hikaru' Game!" They said, each putting hats on. I stared at them.

"Fine." I deadpanned. "But with a couple conditions. Can anyone tell you apart?" I asked them. They nodded and pointed to Haruhi. I looked at him.

"Which one is Hikaru?" I asked him.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Two pouted.

Haruhi pointed to him anyways. He pointed to twin #2. "Okay. Now here's the deal. Hikaru, take this." I said, handing him a blue ribbon from my bag. He took it, confused.

"Now put it in your pocket." I said. He did. "Now, I'm going to turn my back and you guys can move around and what not. Then, whoever I choose, if they have the ribbon in their pocket, is Hikaru. End of story." I say. The look at each other.

"You're smart." They say before I smirk and turn my back. I was probably going to lose, but oh well. Maybe I'd make a lucky guess. That is why it's a guessing game, after all. I heard the twins say they were ready, and I turned back around.

They stood hand in hand, looking at me. I frowned. "Move apart a little. I don't want you guys switching the ribbon behind your backs." I say. They move apart.

"Which one is Hikaru?" They ask when they are standing a foot apart. I sigh and point to the one of my right.

"Nope." Said the one on my left, pulling out my blue ribbon. I sigh.

"Fine. I'll go to your stupid club. Now give me my ribbon back." I said, holding out my hand.

_End of Flashback_

So that's how I ended up here, opening the door to the host club, the twins right on my tail.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Where have you been!" Tamaki yelled, coming up to the door. But he froze when he saw me, the twins smirking behind me. In fact, the whole club, save for Haruhi, was staring at me.

"What- what are you doing here?" Tamaki asked. I scowled.

"You wanted me here, didn't you? If not, then I'll just be leaving." I said, turning to leave. The twins each grabbed me by an elbow and dragged me back into the room. I sighed.

"No no! We want you here. It's that I just didn't expect Hikaru and Kaoru to get you to come." Tamaki said, coming up to me. I sighed.

"Well, that's what happens when you're not good at guessing games." I said, glaring at the twins. The whole club, save for Mori and Kyouya, sweat dropped.

"Anyways, let's just get this over with. Why am I here?" I asked them.

"Well, because, my dear Prince, we want to recruit you for the Host Club!" Tamaki said, pointing a long finger at me. I stared at them.

"No." I deadpanned. Tamaki sweat dropped again.

"Awe, why not?" The twins whined.

"Because. I have better things to do with my time." I said, turning towards the door. The twins tried to back me into a corner.

"Please?" Honey said coming up to me with big, pleading eyes. I looked at him for a minute, about to give in.

"…No." I said. Honey started tearing up.

"Awe, no look what you've done. You've made a little kid cry." Devil Two said. I frowned at them.

"From my knowledge, Honey-san is in his third year of high school." I say. The twins stared at me before they started muttering.

"Too smart… Knows things… Kyouya-senpai…" The whispered to each other, joined by Tamaki.

Honey grabbed my arm suddenly. "Will you at least have cake with me?" He asked, tearing up more. My heart melted a little, even if he was two grades above me.

"I-I guess a piece of cake couldn't hurt…" I say as Honey cheered, suddenly happy. Then I realized that it had all been a trick. I cursed under my breath so that nobody could hear.

"Stupid rich basterds…" I mumble, as Honey pulled me over to a table. But I tripped, and fell into a stand with a vase on it, knocking it over!

"Awe man, we were going to try and sell that the school auction." One started.

"We had just found the twin to the last one." Two said. Twin? What?

"The starting bid for that was 8 million yen." They said together. I paled, before I remembered that I was rich now.

"So since you can't pay us back, you'll have to work as a host!" Tamaki said, pointing at me dramatically.

I stared at him with a deadpanned look that said, 'are you serious.' I patted my pockets, looking for my wallet. I couldn't find it, so I looked towards my feet.

Sure enough, it was there, lying wide open. I quickly picked it up and grabbed a wad of bills. I quickly thrust them into Kyouya's hands, since he seemed to be in charge.

"Keep the change." I said, turning and walking out the door. The Host Club stared after me.

* * *

Hello! I hoped you all liked that. Sorry it's a little long, but my goal was to get to this scene before I updated, and I realized that there was a lot of stuff in between. So sorry about that!

Also, what do you think of Chika and Satoshi? Do you think that I wrote them okay? Did anyone have any OOCness? Let me know! Also, if you see any mistakes or grammar errors. Again, vote for your favorite pairing! I won't get into the pairings for a while, so vote vote vote! You can vote as many times as you want, but only once per-comment.

If you have any idea's, let me know! Sorry for the hastiness in this chapter. I kind of just wanted to write that end part...

Also, if you're wondering what Dogma means, it's in my profile.

Review!

~The SmolderingBlackRose


	3. The Stolen Hat, and Particular Problems

Hey everyone! Here's another chapter! We're doing some traveling this month, (Homeschooled) so I may not be as quick to update, because I either might not have internet or I wont have time to write. But I'll try to at least post once or twice! **Make sure you read the A/N at the bottom!** Here are the current votes for pairings;

**Mori: 3**

**Hikaru: 2**

**Kaoru: 1**

**Kasanoda: 1**

**There you have it! Keep voting, I won't be getting into the pairing for a while yet!**

* * *

Over the next course of the week, the host club tried to come up with idea's to get Saku to join their club.

_Saku's POV_

During the next week, the twins pestered me, but none of the other members came and bugged me. Maybe they didn't want to, or maybe they couldn't find me.

After the day that the hosts tried to get me to come during lunch, I had decided to eat lunch elsewhere. Once or twice a week, I would sit with Haruhi, but I never tell her when.

When I didn't sit with her, I usually went to the roof. I had found an attic ladder that led to, well, the attic. From there, was a staircase that led to the roof. It had originally been locked, but I asked my dad for the key one afternoon after school and he gave it to me. On days that it rained, I sat in the attic.

Satoshi had called me during lunch Friday to say that he wouldn't be able to make it to studying, but that he'd make it up to me next week.

So today was Monday, I was going to have coffee with Yasuchika at 3:40. After school, I rushed more than usual so that I could get to the chairman's office so that I could change. My father let me use his private changing room when I changed so that no one would find out that I was a girl. I still didn't get his need for secrecy, but I had to follow his orders.

I ran to the office, and quickly changed into a pair of black sort-of-loose skinny jeans. I then threw on a plain green tee, and a baggy red hoodie. I changed my hat to a red one, and combed out my hair before placing the hat on my head. I changed my shoes to a pair of red converse.

I quickly dashed out of the changing room, my messenger bag swinging behind me. I ran down the halls, trying to get to the east end of the school so that I could pick up a book from before I left. I ran into the third library.

Once I grabbed my book, which was on hold, I ran back towards the main entrance, looking at the clock. _3:29_. I had about ten minutes to get there.

As I dashed around a corner, I rammed into a wall or something. As I fell down, my hat came off, and I couldn't grab it because of the book in my hand. I quickly realized, when I looked up, that it was not, in fact, a wall. It was a person. Takashi Morinozuka, and a top his shoulders, Mitsukuni Haninozuka. I had learned that those were their real names, and decided to call them that. My eyes widened and I stumbled to find my hat, and jammed it back onto my head.

"Saku-kun! Are you alright? You were going really fast!" Mitsukuni said, obviously worried. Takashi held out his hand to me. I accepted it and he pulled me up.

"Thanks, but I've got to go!" I said, not answering Mitsukuni's question. I quickly smiled and dashed around the next corner, towards the gates, and the coffee shop.

* * *

_Third Person_

The Host Club was all gathered later that day in the third music room, after club hours.

"Okay, men! We need to devise a plan to get Saku-kun to join us! Any ideas?" Tamaki asked, the only one standing while all the others were sitting. He made a fist with his hand, as if doing Rock, Paper, Scissors. He looked down at his hands and continued to do so, ending with making a pair of scissors. He quickly shook his head and snapped out of it. Everyone shook their heads. Mori, was silent.

"Well, what do we know about him?" Haruhi said, in a board tone. The sooner this was over, the sooner she could go home a take a nap. Everyone looked to Kyouya. He sighed.

"Saku Suzuki. 15 years old. Glasses, blonde hair. 5'7. Gr-"

"White." Mori interrupted.

"What?" the Twins said together.

"White." He said again. "White hair." Honey's eyes widened.

"Oh, that's right! We bumped into him in the hall today, and his hat fell off! And his hair was white! But he put on his hat so quickly, that we didn't get a chance to see it too well. And he ran away so fast so we didn't get to ask him about it." Honey said, and his face fell slightly. Mori patted his head and handed him a piece of strawberry cake.

"Hm… he seems awfully attached to his hat…" Haruhi mumbled. Two light bulbs flashed over the twins heads.

"Idea!" They yelled together. Haruhi groaned. If only she hadn't opened her mouth… Sorry Saku.

* * *

_Saku's POV_

When I arrived at the coffee shop, Chika was already there. I ran up to him, slightly out of breath.

"Sorry I'm late!" I huffed as we went to stand in line. He smiled.

"It's alright. I just got here." He said. I smiled.

"Good. We might have to set back our meeting time by 5 or 10 minutes so that I don't get here late." I said as the line moved forward. Chika shrugged.

"Alright. Whatever works for you. I have to go by 5 though, because I want to be home before my brother does." He said. I nodded in response, not really knowing why, but knowing enough not to question him. We quickly ordered our coffee and went to sit down at a table. Chika eyed my outfit.

"Why are you wearing that jacket? It's just the beginning of fall. It's not that cold yet." He said. We found a table outside in the shade. I shrugged.

"I'm more comfortable, I guess. I don't really know." I said, taking a sip of my coffee. Chika smiled. He didn't seem to do that too much around other people, but he did around Satoshi and me.

"Hey, so, we should probably learn more about each other and stuff since we're friends, right?" He asked me. You could tell that he was trying not to make it too awkward, so I tried to help him out.

"Yeah! Um.. let's see… I like the colors dark green and maroon… I like to hang out with my friends, I like going for runs… I moved here 4 years ago from France, and I'm a tenth dan in Judo… I case you forgot that last one. How about this; we take turns asking questions to each other?" I asked. He nodded. "You first." I said.

"You moved here from France?" He asked.

"Yes." I said. "Why do you still do Judo?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I need to get better at it." He said. He mumbled something else under his breath.

"What?" I asked him.

"My turn." He said, quickly shooting me down. I shrugged.

"Okay." I said.

"Why did you move here?" He asked me.

"I dunno. My mom wanted me to." I said, looking down at the table. "How are you and Satoshi related?" I asked him. They seemed like brothers, but I thought they were cousins.

"Cousins. He's also my best friend, besides you." He said. I nodded, and almost blushed at that last comment. I didn't blush very easily though, but I guess you could say that I was flattered, but hid it well.

"Do you have any siblings?" I asked him. He tensed, and I could tell that this was a touchy subject.

"One." He said.

"Brother or sister?" I asked him.

"Brother." He said. "Hey, it's my turn! What about you? Do you have any siblings?" He asked me. I tensed. But I guess that I shouldn't have asked something that I don't want chewed and thrown back in my face.

"One. Brother. We're not exactly… close." I said, playing with my mug on the table.

"Why?" He asked me.

"One question at a time." I glared at him. He smirked.

"You asked two." He said. I sighed.

"Well… He doesn't exactly know I exist." I say quietly, looking down. He frowns. We are quiet for a minute before he changed the subject.

* * *

I smiled and hugged Chika goodbye about an hour later, at 4:50. I didn't see him blush slightly before he gave a tentative hug back. I waved goodbye before calling my driver to pick me up.

When I got home, I plopped down onto the bed and sighed. I was tired, but I still had homework to do. I slowly got up and made my way to the desk, where I sat down and pulled out my textbooks.

* * *

The next day, I woke up early and told my driver that I was going to walk to school today. Today was one of the only days in the week that I didn't have anything in the afternoons, so I didn't need to save my energy for later. Also, I had thought a lot last night about what I had told Chika about my brother, and it was putting me down. So I decided to take a walk to clear my head.

Once I got to school, I arrived about an hour early. Wow, I'm never this early.

"Hey, you're never this early." I heard a voice behind me, as if reading my thoughts. I turned to see the twins, with an annoyed looking Haruhi between them. He gave a small wave. I returned it.

"I woke up early this morning, so I walked." I said. It was the truth, but the twins still looked at me as if they didn't quite believe me. I shrugged.

"Believe what you want to believe, but it's the truth." I said, turning and putting my things in my locker. I cursed when I realized that I hat left my back up hat at home. Oh well, nothing would happen to this hat. I hoped anyways.

Boy, was I wrong. **(A/N just needed to say that…sorry.)**

* * *

Later, as I walked out of the classroom at the end of the day, I felt a hand reach down a plop the hat off my head.

"Hey!" I yelled, turning to see whoever took it. I turned just in time to see one of the redheaded devils turn a corner. I cursed and ran after them.

"You devils!" I yelled when I was within 8 feet of them. They turned back, wide eyed. I guess that they didn't think that I would be so fast. I growled as they ran up a flight of stairs.

When they started to slow, I realized that we were nearing the club room.

"Why you…" I muttered under my breath, along with a very long line of curse words. They slipped into the clubroom.

"BASTARDS!" I yelled, running into the room. I saw them quickly duck behind the couch. The hosts all looked at me confused, before I launched myself over the couch, tackling the twins in their attempt to get away. I tried to pull the hat from their grip, but Devilish Bastard #1 had a firm hold on it. I growled, and bit the hand holding it. He quickly let go, and I grabbed a hold of it, standing up. I put the hat firmly on my head before fixing my glasses. I calmly looked around the room. All of the hosts were staring at me, and Haruhi was just slipping into the room.

"Sorry about that. I'll just be leaving now…" I said, starting towards the door. But Kyouya quickly appeared and slammed the door shut. I sighed.

"Well, you obviously wanted me here for a reason enough to go to such levels of lowliness. Care to explain?" I said, slightly angry. When I was angry, my French accent tended to come out more.

"Wait, are you French?" Haruhi asked, going to stand by the other hosts who had all gathered by the door.

"Wow… you obviously didn't listen to what Kyouya said." One of the twins muttered under his breath.

I nodded. "Yes I am, the only person here who I am not annoyed with." I said scowling, choosing to ignore the Devil Spawns. The hosts shrunk back. "Why am I even here?" I asked, rubbing my eyes under my glasses.

"Well, we asked Hikaru and Kaoru-" Kyouya started, but I interrupted.

"You mean Devil Spawns One and Two." I said, glaring at them. I pulled firmly on the edges of my hat once more before turning back to Kyouya.

"To fetch you. We wanted to ask if you would like to be a part of our host club. An-" He continued.

"No." I said.

"And to make an offer." He said. I paused.

"What… kind of offer?" I asked him.

"If you join our club, you get extra credits for school." He said.

"I already get those." I said, crossing my arms.

"And not to mention if you join, you get 10% of all incomes." He said. I paused.

"And how much is that?" I asked him.

"About 2,000 yen a week." He said. I thought about it. If I got that money, I could send it to my old friend who was having money problems, without having to talk to my dad about it. And also… It would be a good chance to get to know my brother better…

"Okay. I'm in." I said, but still not smiling. The twins cheered. "With a couple conditions." I smirked. They groaned, and Kyouya smiled.

"Of course. What is it you have in mind?" He asked.

"Well, first off, I can only do it once or twice a week. Tuesdays and/or Thursdays." I said. "And, One and Two have to apologize to me." I said. They glared, and the rest of the club turned to them. They sighed.

"Alright. We're sorry for stealing your hat." They said. I grinned.

"Okay. Deal." I said. They grinned.

"Now it's our turn." They said, moving up to me.

"Um… What?" I asked them, backing up.

"You may act like a host, but you still need to look like one. We have been given the job of giving you a makeover." They said.

"Also, it's payback for biting Hikaru's hand!" Devil Spawn #1 said. He must be Kaoru. They pounced on me. I yelled.

"No!" I said, grabbing fiercely to my glasses. They yanked off my hat, but I wouldn't let go of my glasses. I stood still, and I could feel their eyes studying me.

"Wow, his hair is really white." Devil Spawn #1 Kaoru said. Their names just kept getting longer and longer.

"Yeah, I didn't think it was true." Tamaki said, actually calm for once in his life. He had his moments.

I didn't care what they did, as long as I kept my glasses on. After a minute I felt a hand try and take off my glasses. Another hand added to that, on the other side.

"No!" I yelled. "I need these!" I said. I heard the twin's voices on either side of me.

"We'll have Mori get you contacts." They said. I tried to shake their hands off.

"I don't care if Takashi-senpai gets me contacts or not, I need _these!_" I yelled. I heard Kyouya's voice behind me.

"I have a feeling that you don't really need glasses at all, Saku." He said. I tensed, and froze for a moment. The twins pried the glasses off my face and I clenched my eyes closed. I chased after the twins breathing, trying to get my glasses back. Suddenly I heard a *Crunch!* and looked down, peeking one eye open. One of the twins had dropped my glasses, and I had stepped on them. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"…Saku?" I heard Haruhi's voice come from my right. I quickly whipped my head and glared at him. He gasped. "Saku…" He said quietly. I sighed and closed my eyes. I shook my head.

"…How did you get that scar?" He asked me. Oh, one thing I forgot to mention about my appearance. I had a scar that ran from the top of my left eyebrow down to the bridge of my nose. It ran through my eye, pupil and all, and you could see a line. I sighed. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the hosts. Only Haruhi had seen them so far.

"It's not important." I said, turning my gaze downward.

"So… You don't really need glasses Saku-chan?" Honey asked me, tilting his head sideways. I looked up and smiled.

"No, I don't." I said.

"Oh, well, good. You're really handsome without them!" He said. I felt the hint of a blush start up to my cheeks, but it wasn't noticeable.

"T-thanks." I said.

"Why do you hide your eyes and hair?" The twins asked me, coming up to me. I looked down.

"I get- used to get- bullied." I said quietly.

"And you didn't want that happening again?" Tamaki said, coming up to me. I nodded, tears brimming my eyes. Funny how you can go from yelling happy, yelling, then to crying so fast. He hugged me.

"Well, that won't happen. We're here now." He said. I smiled through my tears. In a way, I guess that this is my first big brother moment with Tamaki.

"Thanks." I said wiping my tears. The twins suddenly smiled.

"Come on, you still need a makeover!" They said, dragging me towards the changing room. I smiled through my tears and let them drag me into a changing room. They threw me a cosplay and shut the curtains.

"Change into that!" They yelled, leaving me there. I sighed and unfolded the costume.

It appeared that today they were cosplaying in the Victorian era. I had an old fashioned suit, with tail flaps, top hat and everything. I quickly slipped it on and put on the shoes. I slipped my clothes back into my bag and stepped out of the dressing room. The twins weren't there, but a hair stylist was.

"Hello Darling." She said, sweeping me over to a chair in front of a mirror. "Sit down Darling. We're just giving you a quick trim." She said, putting a curtain like thing around my neck, and started snipping away.

About 10 minutes later, she whisked the curtain off my shoulders and smiled.

"Walla. Done!" She said, pushing me out of the changing room. I spun quickly before I came to a stop in front of the hosts. I looked up that them. Tamaki had his hands on his chin, inspecting me.

"Hmm…" He said. "You look…" He frowned. "A-MAZING!" He said spinning me around. I closed my eyes and sighed. My top hat was tucked under my arm, and I wasn't planning on putting it on.

"That you senpai." I said when he set me back down.

"Yeah, you really clean up real nice." The twins said giving me a thumbs up.

"You look cute! Right, Takashi?" Honey said, tugging on Takashi's hair from his position on his shoulders.

"Ah." He said and nodded slightly.

"You really do look nice when you're not hiding behind your shadow." Haruhi said. Well, that was one way to put it I guess. All of the hosts looked at Kyouya, as if they expected him to say something nice too.

"You clean up moderately well." He said. I snorted, and turned to the other hosts.

"Thanks guys." I said and smiled.

"Awe, my son is so cute!" Tamaki said, swinging me around once more. I grunted.

"Tamaki, put. Me. DOWN!" I said. He did, instantly. I smiled.

"So, where are all of the guests?" I asked, turning to all of the hosts. I looked at the clock. _4:_07. "I thought you guys opened at 4." I said. The twins smiled.

"We were waiting for you!" They said. I smiled.

"Okay then, what are we waiting for?" I asked them. They smile and took their places. I stood next to Haruhi on the left, if you're facing us from the door. Then, the doors opened.

"Welcome." They all said. I gulped.

* * *

So, yup! There you have it! A new chapter! As I said above, we are traveling to the west coast this mouth so I don't know how often I'll update, but I'll try!

Also, pairings are not decided yet.

The reason Saku joined is mostly because she'll be able to get to know her brother better, but also a couple other reasons too. It's a secret...(...don't know yet.)

Also, where I said above to read the **A/N** below, this is it. I was thinking of having an OC contest in a couple chapters, but I need to know if anyone with participate if I do. So please let me know!

I think that the next chapter I'll start following the anime, maybe starting with when they meet Renge... I'll have to wait till I have internet to watch the episode, though. :P

Anyways... what do you think? Any ideas/opinions? Let me know! Also, there will be moment's for all of the possible pairings... just you wait! R&R!

~The SmolderingBlackRose


	4. Friends from France

A/N Hello Everyone! I updated! Sorry if Saku's personality changes a little bit here and there, I was in a couple different moods writing this! Also, make sure you read the **A/N at the bottom**, I have some questions! Anyways, here's where the pairing votes stand.

Mori: 5

Hikaru: 4

Kaoru: 2

Kasanoda: 1

Chika: 1

I'll probably choose between Mori and Hikaru, but now you guys need to tell me WHY you want them to be paired. WHY would they make a good couple, and what couple moments can you think of that I could use? R&R!

* * *

_Saku's POV_

It had been a week since I started hosting, and I thought it was going well. I got to know my brother better, and the other hosts too. Although I didn't talk to them much, there was no harm in eavesdropping.

There was some weird stuff about hosting too. Like when I found out about Tamaki's family thing.

Apparently, the host club is Tamaki's 'family'. He is the 'daddy', and Kyouya's the 'mommy'. Haruhi is the 'daughter' for some reason. I mean, sure, he looks a little bit feminine, but that's just a little insulting. Takashi and Mitsukuni are the 'next door neighbors', and the twins and I are the 'sons'.

Also, I realized that being a host, I got more looks in the hallway.

The first time I had hosted, I got a couple girls. Mayu, Shina, and Iki were three of those girls. They were happy that I was a host, you could tell. They also said how cute I looked without my hat. I had snuck a pair of Kyouya's backup glasses right when the doors opened.

That Friday I met up with Satoshi for studying, but I think that we joked more than studied. We did not, at all circumstances, roll around the library in swivel chairs. We did _not._

Okay, maybe we did. But that's not the point!

Today was Tuesday, a week later, and we were all at the host club. Today, we were dressed up in kimonos. All of the girls were swooning at the boys' comments, and I just rolled my eyes. I was currently sitting at my table, with my two regulars. Mayu, Shina, and Iki had all gone back to their normal hosts and two girls had stayed with me. Their names are Rei and Nadeshiko.

"Excuse me ladies, I am going to fetch us some more drinks." I say, standing up. "Would you like coffee or tea?" I asked them. They both said coffee. I smiled, and went off to get them. I personally didn't like coffee, so I hadn't tried the instant they had here. I was a tea drinker by far.

On my way back to my table with the hot drinks, I heard Kyouya talking to Haruhi.

"Haruhi, you've booked another appointment. It seems you've had a pretty steady flow of new customers lately. Keep up the good work. I'm not going to charge you interest on your debt like I normally would. So keep this up, and you should be able to pay it off, although the rental fee on that kimono you're wearing is nothing to sneeze at." I scoffed. He's like… like… something!

"He's like a heartless tax collector…" Haruhi muttered under his breath. That's it! That's totally how I would describe him. Totally and completely.

I went back to my table, smiling at the girls. I set down the tray of drinks, and sat across from them.

"So how was your last week ladies?" I asked them. They smiled cheerfully.

"It was good. We missed you at the club though." Nadeshiko said. Nadeshiko means pink, and that's defiantly the way I would describe her.

…Pink.

I smiled painfully. "I know, I wish I could be here more often. Whenever I'm away, my mind can't help but stray towards your beautiful faces." I said, leaning in slightly and blushing at the end. I must say, I was an excellent actor.

The girls squealed, and Nadeshiko fainted. These girls sure fainted easily. Rei tried to fan her back to conciseness, and I heard a commotion at the door. I walked forward to see Tamaki talking.

"Stop that. How many times do I have to tell you boys to be more courteous to our first-time guests. Please, you don't have to be afraid, my princess. I welcome you to the Ouran host club." He said. Shoving the twins out of the way and holding out a rose to a red haired girl in the doorway.

Wait…is that…

"No! Don't touch me, you phony!" She said, shoving her hand into Tamaki's face. I snorted. He sure needed that.

"What do you mean I'm a phony?" Tamaki said, holding his hand to his crushed nose.

"Just what I said. You're phony. I find it hard to believe that someone like you is the prince character of this host club! You shouldn't go spreading your love around so easily like that, you stupid!  
You must be a dim-witted narcissist!  
You're incompetent!  
You're a commoner.  
You're disgusting." The girl said. With every word Tamaki looked like he was being stabbed, and slow-motion fell to the ground of his knees. Yes, it is her! Only she could say something like that so easily.

"He's created a new technique." Devil one said.

"One-man slow-motion." Devil two finished. I laughed, but no one seemed to notice. Yes, that idiotic brother of mine _totally_ needed that.

"I don't suppose you are…" Kyouya said, glancing up at her from behind his note book.

"Oh, it's you Kyouya. How I've longed to meet you. My one and only prince charming." She said, going up to Kyouya with hearts in her eyes. She hasn't even noticed me. Well, that's Renge for you.

"Your fiancé?" Devil one asked.

"Kyouya-senpai?" Devil two decided to add.

"Of course. My name is Renge Hoshakuji, and I'm transferring into Ouran Academy's 1st-year class A tomorrow." Renge said. I smiled. Yes! Although this was a fist pump worthy moment, it would be out of character for me, so I didn't.

In case you were wondering, I know Renge. She was my best friend in France. But she _still_ hadn't noticed me! I crossed my arms. We all looked to see Tamaki sulking against the wall. He actually wasn't in his corner this one time. Just against a wall.

Wow.

"Why is he sulking?" Devil one asked.

"Because Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy." Devil two said. I looked at them with squinted eyes. I was starting to see a difference in their voices… but maybe I wasn't. I shoved it to the back of my mind for now.

"Whatever. Why must everyone keep referring to us like we're husband and wife?" Kyouya said as we all watch Tamaki. I decided to step in.

"I just like the fact that Kyouya's Mommy." I said, walking over to everyone. Renge's eyes widened and she turned to me.

"Saku!" She yelled, running to me. I braced myself for an attack and fell to the ground as she tackled me in a hug.

"Hi Renge." I grunted. I pushed her off me, and stood up, brushing myself off. I offered her a hand, and she took it. I helped her up. The red-headed devils looked back and forth between us.

"You know each other?" They said. The rest of the host club looked at us with a weird look. Probably wondering why I hadn't said anything the minute she had walked into the door. Renge spoke up first.

"Of course! Saku was my first love!" She said with hearts in her eyes. I rolled my eyes.

"More like first friend." I said, hitting her lightly on the shoulder. "Renge and I grew up together." I said to the hosts.

"First love?" Haruhi said what all the hosts had wanted to ask. Tamaki even came out of the corner. I sighed.

"She was kidding. Sort of." I said, glancing at Renge out of the corner of my eye. She had her arms wrapped around my shoulders again. I had emailed Renge about a week ago about what had happened, and she had never replied back. But I assumed that she read it, because I had told her about me cross-dressing, and she hadn't given anything away yet.

"So… You guys never dated or anything?" Mitsukuni asked, cocking his head. I snorted. I opened my mouth to speak but Renge said something first.

"Oh my no. When I met Saku, his mom cross-dressed him." Renge said. I face palmed. God, did she have to? All of the hosts cocked their heads at this.

"Really?" they all said. I nodded.

"Yeah..." I said shrugging, my hands in my pockets.

"Until he was ten!" Renge yelled, dancing around. They gasped.

"GASPU!" The Devils and Mitsukuni said. I laughed at this.

"Moving on. Renge, are you really engaged to Kyouya-senpai?" I said, turning to her. I wanted to chane the subject, but I also was kind of curious. She nodded her head, hearts in her eyes again.

"Ours was a story of love at first sight. I couldn't resist the way you were adoring those flowers in the backyard when you thought no one else was looking. And how sweet it was when you reached out to that poor little injured kitten." I smiled. It was probably just one of her delusions she's made up about one of her dating sims characters.

"She serious?" The devils said together.

"Could you have the wrong person?" Haruhi asked.

"Nope. She's got the right person. Just wrong personality." I mumbled quietly under my breath. Only Takashi seemed to have heard me, and he cocked his head and gave me a funny look. I ignored it.

"No way! I would know my love anywhere! He's a gentleman who's kind to everyone and doesn't ask for anything in return. He likes solitude, but in fact sometimes he gets lonely. He looks like the star of the popular dating sim, Uki-doki Memorial. You're my real-life Ichijo Miyabi!" She said, dancing up to Kyouya. I face palmed. My friend was so embarrassing. I gave Takashi a look that said, "See?" He nodded with an amused hum about him.

Haruhi and Mitsukuni cocked their heads.

"Uki-" Haruhi said.

"Doki-" Mitsukuni said.

"Otaku!" The Devils and Tamaki said loudly.

"I've never seen one before!" Devil two yelled. I snorted. Well, now you have. I sighed, and tried to explain to her.

"Renge, you're not really in love with Kyouya. You're in love with that character, and are projecting that love onto him. You've also deluded yourself to thinking that you're engaged, and Miyabi had glasses too." I said crossing my arms. "Besides, Kyouya hasn't even met you before today." I say leaning back against a column. The hosts, even Kyouya, looked at me weirdly. Renge was just running around in the background with hearts in her eyes still. This wouldn't be the first time. She hadn't seemed to hear me, or just wasn't listening.

"How do you-" Devil one started. Or I guess my 'brother' said.

"Know that?" Devil Brother two said. I grinned.

"Well, if Kyouya had met her, than he would have done a search on her. And if he had done a search on her, he would have found out that we were childhood friends. Then he wouldn't have been surprised when he found out I knew her. Thus; he's never met her." I say matter-of-factly. I felt out of character today, but I guess that's what Renge does to people. Kyouya smiles, somewhat real. I was a little surprised at this, but I quickly shook it off.

"Well done Saku-kun." He said. I gave him a sly smiled. Just then Renge decided to stop her running around and went up to Kyouya. She said something about Kyouya being the director of the host club, but I soon tuned her out. I was thinking;

…What would it be like with Renge here?

The next day, Tamaki had called us all for a meeting before Renge arrived.

"I thought about it a lot last night, and I think that having a lady manager might not be a bad idea." Tamaki said in a know-it-all tone.

"Why do you say that?" Devil Brother one and I say at the same time. We glared at each other before turning back to Tamaki. I realized that I was becoming for comfortable with the host club, and it felt kind of… good. I smiled at my realization.

But they still don't know I'm a girl…

"Well, it's fairly obvious, isn't it? Renge just transferred into the same class as Haruhi. So if Haruhi has a girlfriend around, it could bring out the female within her. Renge's girlish air of tenderness might be able to stimulate Haruhi's own sense of femininity." Tamaki said. I gaped at him.

"That's a little rude. I mean, I know that Haruhi's a little bit feminine, but that's just offensive!" I say, crossing my arms. Everyone turns to me and sweat-drops. Tamaki starts stuttering.

"Well-" Devil Brother one started.

"You see-" Devil Brother two started. I held up my hand, silencing them all.

"I don't even want to know." I say and get up. But secretly my heart was jumping inside. Could Haruhi be… I didn't want to get my hopes up.

Just then, Renge peeked her head through the doors.

"Hey, everyone. You'll be happy to know that your new manager, Renge, has baked you all some cookies." She said, holding a napkin full of burnt cookies.

"Why, how lady-like of you. I'm moved by your generosity." Tamaki said, leaning up on the door next to her. It almost shut on her head. I grinned. They were acting so normal now, like nothing had happened a minute ago. Seemed normal. For them at least.

"I didn't bake these cookies for you, you phony prince." Renge said, her attitude changing because of the 'phony prince'. Renge came up to me and Kyouya.

"I'm sorry, I burnt them a little bit. I did the best I could. And I already know what you're going to say." She said, beaming at Kyouya and I. I could tell she was having some kind of otaku moment in her brain. I rolled my eyes.

I took a cookie, fake tears in my eyes. "How could you! Burning those poor little souls…" I said, a fake tear streaming down my face. But I ate the cookie anyways. Renge smiled slightly at my response. Tamaki ran up to me.

"My son! You can cry without teardrops? I'm so proud of you!" He said, spinning me around. I almost choked on the remainder of the cookie I had.

"Daddy… what are you talking about?" I ask him, playing along. To tell the truth, it was actually fun. Tamaki brightened when I played along with the game. Instead of answering me, he went into fantasy land. I sighed.

"Wow, she wasn't kidding. These cookies really are burnt." Mitsukuni said, picking one up. I turned back to them. Takashi rushed over.

"Don't eat that Mitsukuni. It's bad for you." He said worriedly. Awe, he really does care for his cousin. I smiled. Even though the cookies weren't _that_ bad. But Renge still chased after them.

"Waah, she's scaring me!" Mitsukuni cried. I smiled.

"That's otaku for you." I said. The Devil Brothers grinned at me.

"They're not all that bad. They've got a good flavor to them." Haruhi said. He took a bite of his cookie. I saw the Devils exchang glances and start over to Haruhi.

"Oh, may I try?" Devil Brother one says, going over to Haruhi. He took a bite of the cookie that was still in his mouth.

"Oh Haruhi, you've got some crumbs on your face." Devil Brother two said, licking it off. I looked at them weirdly. Either they were gay, or…

"Did- did you see what they just did? They took a bite-" Tamaki stuttered.

"And suddenly the trio classmates are closer than they've ever been before." Kyouya said. I grabbed two cookies and walked over to them.

"Kyouya, I'm in their class too. And guys;" I said, shoving the two cookies in my 'brothers' mouths. "Next time, try your own cookies, okay?" I say sighing.

"Yeah, and you could have just told me and I'd wipe it off." Haruhi said to Devil Brother two.

"That's not the way you're supposed to react, Haruhi. You have to stay strong and reject them, then casually brush them to the side. Do you understand?" Tamaki said coming up to him and shaking his shoulders.

"That's sexual harassment, senpai." Haruhi sighed. I wondered how he could handle Tamaki so well.

"Sexual harassment? If that counts as sexual harassment, then they're twice as guilty! Someone, call the police." Tamaki said. I smiled slyly.

"We're all a family, so it doesn't really matter, does it?" I ask Tamaki, playing his little 'family game'. Well, I have all this time, but it seemed like a good opportunity to use it.

"Well-well." Tamaki said. I smiled.

"You have no valid excuse. Moving on." I said. Just then Renge came over from where she had been quietly observing the scene.

"Lukewarm." She said. We all turned to her.

"What?" We said.

"Lukewarm. All your characters are all lukewarm." She said, pointing to us all. They all looked at her, like, "huh? What? We're clueless!" I sighed. Well here she goes.

"Every single one of you, except for Kyoya, all of your characters are lukewarm. Each of you needs to have some sort of dark side. You understand? Girls are vulnerable to handsome young men who are troubled. If you keep carrying on like this, it's only a matter of time before the girls get tired of you and stop coming all together. Are you trying to ruin my precious Kyoya's business? As your manager, it's my duty to change your character backgrounds." She went up to Mitsukuni.

"Let's start with you! If all you are is cute, inside and out, then you're no different to a baby. Therefore, from now on, you are the baby-faced thug." She said. You could tell that she was moving fast, maybe a little too fast for some people to keep up. (Tamaki.)

She went up to Takashi next.

"And Mori senpai, you're his childhood-friend, the flunky." She said. I looked at him. I guess I could see that… at least she put them together.

"The twins will be basketball players enslaved in their own world." I rolled my eyes at this. Wow. Real creative. Half of that was already true. She was almost to me. To be honest, I was kind of curious to see what she said about me.

"Haruhi, you're an honor student who's constantly being bullied." She said. I nodded. Good choice.

Oh, here she comes.

"And you Saku. Well… You already pretty much have a dark side. Maybe even 4." Renge said, pausing. I rolled my eyes.

I didn't notice the other hosts looking at me weirdly. Maybe kind of… warily?

"And as for you, Tamaki, you're the school idol who's admired for your good looks but you actually have an inferiority complex you're hiding from the world. The lonely prince." I cracked a huge grin at that one. Perfect! I loved it. I clapped for that one. Bravo.

"And Kyoya, you're perfect just the way you are now. So I want you to stay as kind and affectionate as ever, 'kay?" Of course. Only me and Kyouya remain unchanged.

"Thank you. I'm honored." Kyouya said. I rolled my eyes. Of course he would wouldn't correct her. It didn't benefit him in any way to.

"The Lonely Prince. It's true. That title's perfect for me." Tamaki said on his knees with a spot light on him. I sighed. The hosts were really getting to me. I wonder how Haruhi handled it…

"Yeah right. She couldn't be farther from the truth." Haruhi said. I nodded. So true. At least _someone_ here was sane.

"Come on, Kyouya, do something." Devil Brother one said.

"You've got to do something." Devil Brother two said.

"Why? The boss seems up for it." Kyouya said, and we all looked over to Tamaki. He was leaning against the wall, covered in shadows.

"How does this look Renge? Are these poses good for a lonely prince?" Tamaki said. Renge came up to him.

"Yeah, that's pretty good! But you know it would be even more effective in the rain." She said.

Oh joy.

So the next day, we all ended up shooting a movie about it. I wasn't in the best mood, because I was missing Judo for this. Sensei hadn't been too happy, but after he learned that it was for school, he gave me a leave. I hoped he would tell Chika and Satoshi though… Oh well.

As I walked down the path, I saw them filming the Devil Brother's scene. Currently, they were playing basketball and Devil Brother two had just 'hurt' his leg. I watched.

Referee: "Get a stretcher! Take him to the infirmary, immediately!" Devil Brother one, who had been playing basketball, looked back and ran to his brother.

"Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru." He said with tears in his eyes.

Referee: "You've got to get back in the game, Hikaru. We need you." He said taking Devil Brother one's shoulder. He turned and slapped his hand off.

"Shut up!" He yelled. Wow, you could tell they were good actors. It even made me think that they were real.

Devil Brother two spoke up. "Hikaru, listen to me. Please don't worry. There's nothing you can do. You can't share my pain. You are not the one who got hurt. Now, go on." He said as they picked him up on the stretcher.

"I can't. It hurts. It hurts…" Devil Brother said. Tamaki came up and said something, then the director yelled cut. Wow, they were all pretty good actors. Later, they would add in Renge's voice as the narrative.

"Saku! We need you!" I heard Haruhi call. I waved and started towards him.

For my part, Renge added me into a couple things. I think that since she's known me since… a long time, which meant she knew more about me. She added me into a couple things, but I didn't really care. I had been acting since I got here, so this was nothing.

I was the cold hearted Goth freak, who was really insecure and bullied because of his looks. He was also abused at home because he was part of the host club. He felt like he couldn't tell to people what was happening, because they wouldn't understand. I walked up to Haruhi and smiled.

"So what's the plan?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Renge wants you to change in there." He said, pointing to a changing room. I smiled.

"Okay. I'll be out in a minute." I went into the changing room, and found an outfit sitting there. It had obviously been designed by my Devil Brother's, because it didn't look like something Tamaki would pick out.

It was a black ripped up tank top, with a skull in the middle. The skulls eye sockets were dripping blood. I had on ragged black skinny jeans, with spiked boots. There were chains that went around my belt, shoulders, and neck. I spiked up my hair in the mirror, and put in a black streak with hair dye spray. I looked at myself in the mirror, and smiled. I looked up at my face and realized that I needed something. I saw a pair of black aviator sunglasses. I put them on and looked in the mirror. I smiled and went outside the changing room, looking around.

I saw the host club standing with Renge not too far off, and started towards them. When they heard my boots clicking they turned around, and several of the hosts eyes widened. Renge had tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Saku! You look just like you did when we were younger!" She yelled hugging me. I go tense and push her gently off. She smiled.

"Act like you did, too. Getting into character?" She said. I smiled and nodded. She smiled.

"Now ready, action!" She yelled into a mega phone before any of the hosts could question me. It started raining down, the scene with Haruhi started. But before any of that, I walked out of the school, sounds of laughing coming from behind me. I stopped in the courtyard, under a street lamp. Then Haruhi came out. He was running through the rain, trying to get away from the bullies. In this case Takashi and Mitsukuni. When they got under the trees, watched on. They started talking, but I couldn't hear them. I only knew that when Takashi and the camera's turned towards me, that that would be my cue.

I almost thought that Mitsukuni might not be able to hold it in, but he was fine right up until the end. I looked on, trying to have hollow eyes. Even if you couldn't see my eyes, it would somehow reflect in my personality. Takashi looked towards me right before Mitsukuni's breakdown, and my eyes widened, my body tensed, and I crouched slightly, as told. I quickly darted away, and ran down the path into the school again. Inside, was my fake-father.

"Saku! Where you hanging out with that host club again?" He asked me. You could only see him from the neck down, so who it was didn't matter. I opened my mouth to say something before a hand came swinging down towards my face. I turned my head with it, trying to look as if I had just been smacked. My glasses flew off and I closed my eyes as a tear streamed down my face.

"I thought I told you to stop hanging out with them." My 'father' said.

I looked down at the ground and muttered; "Yes father." The camera faded out and I jumped to my feet. Tamaki ran up and hugged me. I was caught so suddenly by surprise, that he knocked the wind out of me. Once he set me down, I gave him a weird look.

"What was that for?" I asked him. He had tears in his eyes.

"You were just so convincing! I had to give my son a hug!" He yelled, going into hug me again. I frowned.

"Well, you don't need to. I am perfectly fine." I said, looked towards the other hosts. They were all gathered around Haruhi and Mitsukuni, who was still crying. I went up and stood by Renge. She turned to me a jumped.

"Oh Saku! You scared me. You look like you could take out a Judo champ." I had to grin at this. I mean, how can I not? I am a Judo champ.

"Renge, don't judge people by their looks. Someday, you're going to, and it's not going to be a good outcome." I said seriously to her. She nodded, but I could tell that she didn't care.

My Devil Brother's came up to me.

"Hey Saku." Devil Brother one said.

"Yes Devil Brother one?" I asked him. They looked at me.

"Two things." They said together.

"One; did you really used to be like that?" Devil Brother two said.

"And two; what did you just call me?" Devil Brother one asked. I smiled.

"Two; that's how I've been referring to you in my mind. And one; yes, yes I did," I say, answering their questions backwards. "I'm going to change." I say as they open their mouths again. I run off towards the changing room.

When I was done changing, I stepped out and heard a commotion from off to my right. I walked over, and saw Renge pulling on some guys next to Haruhi.

"…to this script, these two are from a wealthy family that got their wealth by being a part of the Japanese Mafia. Don't you think it's a brilliant casting choice?" Renge said. I sighed. There she went judging people again. I hate that!

"Man, what's with this girl?" One asked.

"Whatever my dad does has nothing to do with me!" The other guy yelled. I could see a fight starting to brew up, and started towards them. I recognized one of them from Judo. I had seen him in one of the lower classes, which are right after mine.

"Wait a minute, Renge." Haruhi said, seeing what I was seeing.

"Just come over here and wait for your cue." Renge said, grabbing the second guys arm. He had been the one I recognized. I started walking faster.

"You think you can push me around? You don't even know me!" The man said and shoved Renge. I cried out and started running, getting the attention of Tamaki and the others.

"Watch out!" Haruhi cried, and ran behind Renge as she slammed into the wall. I ran forward and pinned the guy to the wall. I glared, and the guy glared back.

"Haruhi! Are you okay?" Renge said as Haruhi sunk to the ground. I growled in the man's face. Realization dawned on his face.

"That guy was right, Renge. You can't do that. If you judge people by their appearance you're stereotyping them, and you'll never see the person inside." Haruhi said to Renge. I realized this, but he still had no right to push my friends around!

"Um… I don't understand what you are trying to say." Haruhi was on her knees and was staring at the ground. I say a tear form in his eye. I growled and turned back to the man.

"Idiot!" I yelled in his face. People turned to us.

"Wait, Suzuki-sama! It's not what you think, that girl started it!" He said, cowering. I growled.

"I know that, but it gives you no right to go pushing my best friend around! I wonder… what _he_ would say about this?" I said smirking. As of to he was, he was Sensei. He paled.

"Please Suzuki-sama, we're sorry!" He yelled. I let him go.

"Well it better not happen again." I said growling.

"He was telling the truth, Saku-kun. It wasn't his fault, they were provoked." Haruhi said as they ran away. I sighed.

"I know that, but he shouldn't be using Martial Arts outside of the dojo." I said, aggravated. He cocked his head.

"How did you know he was using a Martial Arts move?" He asked. I tensed.

"Uh… I could just tell. My… brother used to do Martial Arts." I said quickly. He opened his mouth to say something but Tamaki swooped in.

"Haruhi, are you in pain?" Tamaki said. I could see the tear in Haruhi's eye, and frowned.

"Yeah, it's my contact." He said. Tamaki blinked.

"Your contact?" Tamaki said.

"Yeah, I guess it must have slipped out." Haruhi said, taking out the contact and putting it on the tip of his finger. I stifled a laugh.

"Oh, so I see. You're able to cry without using eye drops. You're a full-fledged host now." Tamaki said smiling. Oh, so that's what he meant.

"Please tell me you got that, camera man." Came Renge's voice from over to my right.

"Yes boss." He said.

"Other than Haruhi's contact falling out, that was an ideal final scene. Now all it needs is narration by my sweet Kyouya." She said. Just then Kyouya appeared and smashed a rock into the camera's lenses.

"What'd you do to my camera!" The camera man yelled.

"Why, is something wrong?" Renge asked, all innocent.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I cannot allow there to be any record of a club member engaging in violence." Everybody looked towards me before Kyouya continued. "I think that you've caused enough trouble around here, Renge. Please stop being such a pest." As much as I love her, she did need to be taught a lesson.

"A pest? But you're supposed to pat me on the head and told me not to worry. You're supposed to be kind and affectionate, Kyoya. Why are you acting so differently now? Tell me why." Renge said sinking to the ground, tears dripping down her chin. There was a moment of silence before;

"Because that's not the real Kyouya." Tamaki said, standing. There was another moment of silence as Haruhi sunk back down to the ground in front of Renge.

"Does it really matter? Who cares if Kyoya is a little different than you expected him to be. Take a good look at the person inside and get to know him little by little. It's a lot more fun that way." Haruhi said. Renge looked surprised, but didn't say anything. After a moment I spoke up.

"I told you that judging other people by their looks would get you into trouble someday Renge, I just didn't expect it to be so soon." I said. A single tear dropped down her face.

"Hello ladies, come on in." Tamaki said the next day. Immediately, the girls started talking excitedly.

"I bought the video of that film you made."

"I bought it too."

"And so did I."

"You did?" Tamaki asked, confused. They all nodded.

"That scene in the rain was just phenomenal."

"I love the lonely prince."

"And the loving relationship between Hikaru and Kaoru was so sweet."

"I want to see Honey acting like a thug again. He was so cute."

"I couldn't get enough of Haruhi's poignant expressions."

"And the fact that Saku comes to club even though he's bullied for it at home."

"Kyouya?" Tamaki asked.

"I may have broken the camera's lens, but the footage that we had already shot wasn't damaged. Naturally, I did cut out that one violent scene. Sales have been pretty good so far. That Hollywood film crew did a fantastic job. But then I guess that's to be expected." Kyouya said, pushing his glasses farther up his nose. I walked over to them.

"What's going on?" I asked them.

"Kyouya sold the movie." Devil Brother's one and two said together. I nodded.

"Figures." I said, like I had known all along.

"Um… Saku-kun? I heard Haruhi ask me. I turned to him.

"Yeah?" I said.

"…You have a brother?" He asked. The other hosts turned to me and I froze momentarily. I stole a quick glance at Tamaki.

"Yeah…" I said. I thought they were going to say something more when I heard Renge's voice from behind us.

"Hello everyone." She said.

"Renge? I thought you'd gone back to France already." Tamaki said, gentleness in his voice.

"First, I wanted to say sorry Saku-chan. I realize that stereotyping is the thing that you've always hated the most, and I'm sorry." She said coming up and hugging me. I smiled and hugged her back. The girls around us awed. She quickly went up to Haruhi.

"Oh, I can't believe I didn't realize this sooner. It was so chivalrous of you to risk your life to protect me. I could feel the love when you lectured me about judging people. When you said it was fun to get to know people little by little, you were talking about me." She said gushing. I sighed. She had another crush again.

"Yeah…" Haruhi said.

"Come on Haruhi. Let's go to my house and play some games together. I think that it's time you got to know me better." Renge said grabbing his hand and dragging him off.

"What?" Haruhi said as she dragged him passed the other hosts.

"Hey, Kyouya-senpai." Devil Brother one said.

"Are you okay with that?" Devil Brother two finished.

"Why wouldn't I be? Everything Renge said was true." Kyouya replied.

"No it isn't!" Tamaki said.

"But I thought you were the one that wanted her to have a female friend in the first place." Kyouya said as we all watched Renge run away with Haruhi.

"Well, yeah, female companion! Not girlfriend!" Tamaki yelled, trying to go after them.

"Come of Haruhi, let's go play a game!" Renge yelled running out the door.

"No, wait. Don't take Haruhi from me!" Tamaki yelled as the Devil Brother's held him back. I smiled. Being in the host club sure wasn't boring.

* * *

A/N

So there you have it! The next chapter will be The Twin Fight, which I have a couple ideas for. I know I said that the chapters might get a little shorter, but that doesn't seem to be the case. So, I'll just hang with whatever I right for that episode.

**READ!** Also, I was thinking. Something is going to happen to Saku like what happened to Haruhi in episode two. But; who should I use? Mayu, Shina or Iki? This is a quick character review so you kind of know what they are like.

Mayu; She's kind of a happy girl, a loves making other people happy. She hates seeing her friends sad, and always looks for the best in everyone. Very friendly.

Iki; A squealing fangirl. She's very happy, but will just kind of follow Mayu around and do whatever. She's happy most of the time, and is friendly, but not as outgoing as Mayu.

Shina; I picture Shina's personality a little bit like Hana's from Fruits Basket, or Aradia from Homestuck. She just gets to the point pretty quickly, and is very smart. She doesn't always come off as friendly, but is pretty shy.

Also, if you see that I've been calling Haruhi a she anywhere is Saku's POV, please let me know! Saku hasn't found out yet.

And thanks to all of those who reviewed! I have quite a few things in store for Saku and the Hosts, so just wait! Here's a little hint of what might happen in later chapters. MAYBE.

_As I turned the corner at the end of the hallway, I ran smack into someone. Crap. I hoped it wasn't one of the hosts, but when I looked up, those dreams were shattered. _

_In front of me, stood Takashi, with Mitsukuni on his shoulders. _

_"Saku-chan? What are you doing in Tama-chan's house?" He asked. I gulped._

_Crap._

There's something! I just made that up really quick, so that might not be EXACTLY what happens, but something pretty close will. And I plan on the hosts finding out that she's a girl one at a time, starting with... H-

Hikaru: Don't give it away!

Me: Awe, but they want to know.

Kaoru: Don't spoil it! It will be better as a surprise, you dunce.

Me: Hey! You... you... Devil Brother!

Hikaru: Is that the best you got?

Me: ...

Devil Brother Two: Haha-

Devil Brother One: Hey! Change our names back!

Me: No. No no no. BTW, Devil Brother One is Hikaru and Devil Brother Two in Kaoru from this chapter on.

Devil Brothers: You shouldn't tell them that!

Me: But I just did. Now, Devil Brothers of Saku, do the disclaimer! And maybe then I'll change your names back.

Devil Brothers: -_- Fine

Devil Brother One: SmolderingBlackRose does not-

Devil Brother Two: Own us or OHSHC in any way, shape or form.

Me: *sigh* Too bad... the things I would make you do... Hey! I still can!

Twins: Nooo!

Hikaru: Hey! You changed our names back!

Kaoru: Thanks Rose-chan!

Me: Hey, don't call me that! Only Honey and Saku can call me that...

Honey: Thanks Rose-chan!

Me: You're welcome! Please, R&R! I'll update soon. Don't forget to vote for Saku's first kiss, and her pairing!


	5. Hair Dyed Devils

A/N Hello everyone! This chapter is shorter, just because... well, it is. I hope you like it! Also, I was leaning towards Hikaru for the pairing at the moment, but Tayln Dains kind of made me look the other way! So if you want Hikaru, I think that you guys should tell me why! Currently, they are tied.

Mori: 6

Hikaru: 6

It could still go either way. Also, I took off the other pairing votes. Sorry! Saku will still be friends with everyone though. Also, if you want to vote for who her first kiss should be, this is your last (Probably) chance to! Mayu, Iki, or Shina! Anyways, thanks for reading and on with the story!

* * *

_Saku's POV_

It had been a couple weeks since Renge rolled into town. She wasn't in our faces as frequently, but she still came, and was still the manager. I had missed some things in the club, but it wasn't that big of a deal. Apparently, I had missed a day of cosplaying shirtless. Thank goodness.

But, when I walked into the classroom Thursday, I saw right away that something had happened at the Host Club. First off, one of my Devil Brother's hair was _pink_. I mean, why pink? Why not blue or something?

"Hey Haruhi. Hey Saku. Good morning." Devil Brother one said.

"What the heck happened to your hair?" Haruhi said.

"Why is it pink?" I asked. Devil Brother one shrugged.

"'Cause it suits me. Don't you think I look cute? From now on, I'm the pink haired twin. I don't want to be mistaken for Kaoru all my life." Devil Brother one, who must have been Hikaru, said.

"…Did I miss something?" I said as I stood next to them. They turned to me.

"Oh that's right, you weren't at club yesterday. Well, you didn't miss anything important." Devil Brother one said.

"I guessed which one of them was Hikaru, and they started fighting. They still are, I guess." Haruhi explained.

"So you dyed your hair pink so that people wouldn't mistake you for Kaoru anymore?" I asked Devil Brother one. He nodded.

"Ye- wait. How did you know I was Hikaru?" Devil Brother one asked. I smirked.

"It's a secret." I put my finger to my lips. I smiled. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Haruhi called you Hikaru." I explained. His lips formed an O shape as I looked and saw none other than his twin, Kaoru, walk in. The only difference was that his hair was dyed blue.

"Good morning Haruhi, Saku." Devil Brother two said. I looked at him before deadpanning;

"I like your hair color better. Sorry Hikaru." I said before turning on my heal and going over to sit in my desk. Kaoru smiled.

"That reminds me. I was finally able to sleep all by myself last night. But I ended up having a nightmare. I dreamt that my stylist had dyed my hair pink. It was so garish and ridiculous looking I woke up screaming." I smiled. I think that I was starting to like this 'twins fight' thing. It suited them. Although I was almost positive that they were faking this whole thing. But I could be wrong.

At lunch that day, I decided to sit with the host club. So did Haruhi. It was one of the rare times that he or I sat with the hosts. But I wanted to see what happened with those Devil Brothers of mine, and I think that Haruhi just got dragged along for the heck of it.

"I'll have the A lunch. No, give me the B pasta and the D salad! I'll take the F capellini with the barbarie duck! Hold on, make it a foie grass in perigueux sauce! Stop copying me! Why don't you just leave me alone?" I walked up to the table with the hosts as the twins tried to order lunch. They probably planned this.

"Amazing. Perfect unison even when fighting." Haruhi said, staring at them along with most of the lunch hall. I laughed and stood next to him.

"I think they planned it." I said. Tamaki went over to them.

"I was wondering what all the fuss was about. I can't believe the two of you are still fighting. You're a disgrace to the host club." Tamaki said. I rolled my eyes. Tamaki was playing his part as the club king. I looked around and realized that people were whispering. I soon realized why.

This was the first time that we had all been together outside of the host club.

"Hey, look who it is." One boy said.

"Oh, I love them." Said one girl.

"I've never seen all them together like that." Said another girl. I turned my head back and winked at her. She fainted into the boy's waiting arms. He glared at me. She must have been his crush. I smirked and turned back to the table, and to Misukuni, who was talking.

"We've had enough of this. You're both to blame for this fight." Mitsukuni said, holding a piece of strawberry cake. "Hika-chan and Kao-chan, I want you to make up and go halfsies on this cake, 'kay? But I want to have a piece too. So I guess we're going to have to go thirdsies. We're not going to be able to split the strawberry on top, though. What should we do? Maybe I should just take it. After all, strawberry is my favorite. Oh, I forgot to ask. Hika-chan, Kao-chan, do you like strawberries?" He said. Takashi came up from behind him and picked him up by the armpits.

"You've just making it worse. Leave them alone." He said. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. That was the most I've probably _ever_ heard Takashi say.

"Oh Haruhi! Saku! How do I expect to run into you two into the dining hall?" Tamaki said. Haruhi spoke.

"I was worried about those two. So, I followed them here without even thinking. I always bring a box lunch and I was just gonna eat it in my classroom. And Saku practically skipped out after them. I think that he wanted to see what happened." Haruhi said. I smiled sheepishly.

"Boxed lunch?" Tamaki said, going into fantasy land. I sighed.

"Haruhi, do you want to sit here with me?" Devil Brother one asked. I guess since I could tell them apart, I could just say Hikaru, but I still wanted to stick to my own names. But maybe I'll add something…

"Ah, okay." Haruhi said and sat down. I sat down next to him.

"So what's that? What'd you bring for lunch?" Pink Haired Devil Brother asked, tilting his head to the side and getting up close to his lunch.

"Yesterday's leftovers and a rolled omelet." Haruhi said.

"You wanna switch with me? I had to order something different than Kaoru, so I ended up with stuff I don't really like." Pink Haired Devil Brother said bored and shoved his plate over to Haruhi.

"That's fine with me." Haruhi said taking a bite of Pinkie's food. His eyes widened as he looked down at it.

"This is really magnificent. I've never tried anything like this before." He said. I smiled.

"I know, right? Rich people are spoiled." I said taking out my own lunch box.

"Delicious. It's delicious, isn't it, Haruhi? I'm so glad you like it. I want you to eat like that every day. Well played, Hikaru. As a reward, I'd like to trade you my lunch for your box lunch." Tamaki said. But I could tell that he just really wanted the lunch box. Really, what was up with all of these guys? Were they all gay?

"No way." Pinkie said guarding the lunch box with his body.

"Come on, trade with me." Tamaki pleaded.

"Forget about it." Hikaru said. I smiled at Tamaki.

"Do you want mine? I have pretty much the same stuff Haruhi has." I said, looking down at the lunch box in my hands. Tamaki's eyes filled with tears.

"See Hikaru?" He said coming over and hugging me. "At least your brother is generous." He said hugging my head. I fake glared at Pinkie.

"Yeah Pinkie, Daddy loves me more." I said with fake smugness. I thought I could see a faint smile creeping up Pinkie's lips, but it was quickly gone. So maybe it was nothing. Tamaki quickly switched lunches with me, and went off to eat his own across the table from me.

In some ways, I guess we are like siblings. I wish he knew. Blue haired Devil came and sat down

"So, Haruhi, is that any good? Do you want to try some of mine? Here." Blue Haired Devil Brother said, picking up a spoon full and moving it towards Haruhi's mouth. Just when he was about to reach it, Pinkie poked his head over and intercepted it.

"Quick butting in. Get lost." He said with an evil eye. I squealed, because I had been shoved off my seat. The Devil Brothers looked down.

"Saku?" They said together. They glared at each other before turning back to me. Blue Haired Devil, I'd decided to call them by their hair colors now, offered me a hand. I took it and he pulled me back up.

"Pinkie, that wasn't very nice." I said scolding the Devil that had shoved me off of the bench. Blue Haired Devil smirked at my nick name for his brother.

"Sorry about that idiot brother of mine." Blue Haired Devil said, glaring at Pinkie the Devil. I couldn't help it. I laughed.

"What's so funny?" The Hair Dyed Devils asked me. I smiled.

"You guys are so funny!" I said. They looked confused, but quickly dropped it.

"Hey Saku, do _you_ want to try some of my lunch?" Blue Haired Devil said, picking up a spoon full again. I nodded.

"Sure." I said and he stuck it in my mouth. I smiled.

"Good. But it needs more salt." I said, going back to my own lunch. It also needed more salt, so I added some. Haruhi sighed.

"I think that I'll eat in the classroom after all today." Haruhi said, going to stand up. I waved him off.

"Have fun!" I said, going back to my lunch. Kyouya spoke up.

"Looking at the numbers, if the situation isn't resolved, I'm afraid we're going to have to stop offering our brotherly love package. We're down one pair of loving brothers. Oh, Haruhi, I just want you to know there's no reason for you to feel responsible. Even though it was your tactless comment that started this whole feud between the twins in the first place, right?" He totally blames Haruhi for this.

"Clearly, he blames me for this." Haruhi said. I nodded.

"It's weird for Hika-chan and Kao-chan to be fighting like this. It's never happened before." Mitsukuni said, looking over at the twins who were arguing.

"They've never fought before?" Haruhi and I say at the same time.

"I've known Hika-chan and Kao-chan since we were in pre-school. We weren't in the same year, so I never really got to talk to them. But I remember that the two of them always played together." Mitsukuni said again, sadness I his voice. I frowned and looked at the twins. I had moved from my spot next to them. I didn't want to get in the middle of their food fight. Well, it was more of an everything fight.

"Yeah, that's true. I mean, I've only known the twins since they were in middle school, but they definitely stood out. It seemed like they kept everyone at a distance except each other. Believe it or not, they were even more warped back then." Tamaki said. I could believe that.

"When you stop and think about it, maybe this fight is a good thing for them. Maybe it means that the twins are expanding their horizons a bit. We should just leave them alone and let them work it out." Haruhi said and we all looked over at the Devils.

"Yeah…" I said. Maybe. But I still didn't think that this was all real.

"Don't you guys think that maybe it's time you give up all this fighting? It's driving me insane." Tamaki said after school, at the club. Pinkie the Devil turned to him and fumed.

"What'd you say? It's driving you insane? You've gotta be kidding me. How do you think I feel right now? Every time I look in the mirror, I see his face. I'm sick and tired of constantly being mistaken for you, Kaoru! The truth is I hate your guts!" Pinkie the Devil said turning back to his brother.

"You took the words right out of my mouth. In fact, I hate you so much I bought this, Belzenef, the curse doll. I'm going to complete the curse, Hikaru. I'm going to write your name on his back. From this day forward, you're going to experience nothing but misfortune and sorrow!" The blue haired twin said, holding up a Belzenef doll. I smiled. This should be good. I knew that the twins were way too close to be fighting at this level over one person being able to tell them apart.

Haruhi angrily stomped over to them and slammed his fists down on their heads.

"Would you guys knock it off? What do you think you're doing? You don't bring something like this into a petty fight. Both of you are at fault here but what's really sad is that you brought everyone else around you into your big mess! Now apologize to each other! If you don't make up right now, I'll never let you come over to my house. Have I made myself clear?" Haruhi said. The Devils got up and smirked. I knew it. It was all just an act.

"So then what you're saying, Haruhi, is that if we make up, we can come over to your place?" The Devils said, wrapping their arms around Haruhi's shoulders. I frowned.

"What an evil way to get over to someone's house!" I said, frowning. They ignored me.

"I'm so sorry, Kaoru. Even though I was just following our script, I said such awful things to you. I'm not fit to be your brother." Devil Brother one said. I frowned. They were already back to their brotherly love act. Things sure move fast around here.

"Don't say that, Hikaru. I was so worried. I couldn't live with myself if I ever thought I had hurt you."

Devil Brother two said. I pretended to gag.

"Kaoru, I'll never let you go again." I pretended to be choking.

"Hikaru." And I fell on the floor, dead.

"You gotta be kidding. You mean you guys were faking it this whole time?" Mitsukuni said, exasperated. The Devils nodded, putting their arms around each other's shoulders.

"We didn't have anything else to do. We were bored." The Devil Brothers said together. I sighed and got up.

"I thought you were dead." Kyouya said, glancing at me.

"I'm a zombie now." I said.

"They totally fooled me." Haruhi said.

"I thought it was all a joke." I said.

"Twins with too much time on their hands... are the devil." Tamaki said.

"Devils. Plural." I said to him.

"I'm so glad they made up." Said a girl the next day at the host club. My studying session with Satoshi had been canceled, so I had my Friday free that week.

"Okay, it's time to play the "which one is Hikaru" game." My Devil Brothers said.

"I know, the twin with the pink hair is Hikaru." Said one girl.

"We have a winner!" The Devils yelled and smiled, taking off their hats. I frowned. Wait… was that right?

"So are you two gonna keep your wild hair color even though you've made up? It's much easier to tell the two of you apart now." Another of the Devil Brothers costumers said.

"No, it isn't. Today, the pink one is Kaoru, and Hikaru's the blue one. You swapped colors for today, huh?" Haruhi said, walking past them with a tea tray in his hands. The twins looked at each other.

"Do you realize what's happened, Hikaru? Until now, there were only two groups of people, "us" and "everyone else." But for the first time, someone's crossed into our world." Devil Brother two said. I smiled and squeezed in between them, reaching up and rapping my arms around their shoulders.

"Well, I still have yet to tell you apart, so don't act so bummed. You can still mess with me!" I said smiling widely.

And then there were three.

* * *

A

A/N

Yay! It's short, I know. Also, again, vote for who you want to be her first kiss, (Mayu, Iki, or Shina) and her pairing. And say why! I'm still leaning towards Mori.

And ERMERGERD I have 38 follows and 28 favorites! Thank you thank you thank you! This is my first fanfiction. Also, later on, (In a couple chapters) I'm going to have a character contest, if you want to enter. If you want to enter early, PM me and I'll send you the form thingy.

So, and with that, goo-

Honey: Rose-chan, you almost forgot the disclaimer!

Me: Oh, thank you Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai!

Honey: SmolderingBlackRose-chan does not own OHSHC or Usa-chan at all! Right, Takashi?

Mori: Hn.

Me: Ah, yes. The words of the wise. Thanks for reading! R&R, F&F!

~Le SmolderingBlackRose


	6. Several Things Happen

A/N So hello! This is just a filler chapter, but it needed to happen! Sorry if I make Saku seem really good in this, it wasn't my intention! Also, I had someone say that Chika should be her first kiss, and while I was writing this, I was like, what the heck! And added it. So this is where the pairing votes stand:

Mori: 11

Hikaru: 11

Also, whoever I don't pick with be the pairing in the next fanfiction I make. Anyways, here's the chapter!

* * *

_Saku's POV_

It had been a week since the twins fight, but they still haven't gone to Haruhi's house yet. I think that the club thought he lived in poverty or something, because Tamaki was still freaking out.

But we didn't go to Haruhi's house in the last week. Instead, we hosted. And hosted.

Hosting didn't really get boring, but it did once there was nothing to do. I would charm the ladies, one would faint, the others would try to fan her back into the world while I just sat and read, or wondered around the club. I found that it was fun to watch Tamaki, but I knew that I could never use anything he did. I guess that I was a little bit of a… different ladies charmer.

Today I was at the host club, but I didn't have any costumers at the moment. Currently, I was about to fall asleep standing up. My body felt like it was about to collapse on itself, and it was because of Judo. Sensei had just added more days into our schedule, so I was busy every day after school. Plus Saturday mornings. I still had club, but only on Tuesdays and Thursdays still. The other days I had Judo, and I would meet up with Chika and Satoshi after that.

Something about my attitude must have been off, because Haruhi came up to me.

"Hey, Saku-kun? You look kind of tired. Are you okay?" He asked me. I yawned.

"I'm okay. Just tired, and my body's sore. I have had… my thing after school every other day this week." I said, glancing towards the other hosts. No one seemed to notice us. Haruhi nodded.

"Why don't you sit down? You must be tired." I nodded, and made my way over to the couch. I sat down, and almost instantly fell asleep.

_Third Person_

The host club was still in motion, swirling all around Saku's sleeping form. Honey noticed and skipped over to her.

"Why is Saku-chan sleeping? Is he tired?" Honey asked. Haruhi heard and nodded.

"Yeah, he has had a hard time with his after school activities." She said. Honey cocked his head.

"What does he do after school?" He said. The whole host club stopped what they were doing and came over.

"Yeah, what does he do?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked. Haruhi didn't look at them.

"I don't know." She lied. Everyone turned to Kyouya. He pushed his glasses up his nose and went back to typing.

"Don't look at me. I have no clue what he does after school." He said. The club looked over at Saku, who was still sleeping.

"He looks to peaceful when he's sleeping." The twins whispered to each other. Tamaki looked at Saku, and suddenly had an idea.

"Hey! I know what we should do. We should all do something fun and easy, just the 8 of us. Kyouya, are there any school events going on today?" Tamaki said. Kyouya looked down at his lap top and typed for a minute.

"Not today, but tomorrow there is a Judo Tournament. The best Judo player in Japan will be competing." Kyouya said. Honey nodded.

"Yeah! Satoshi-chan and Chika-nii are competing too, even though they're in middle school! The best Judo player in all of Japan is part of their dojo! Apparently, he goes to this school, but keeps his identity a secret." Honey said. Mori nodded. Tamaki brightened.

"That would be fun! When Saku wakes up, tell him that tomorrow, the host club is going on a field trip!"

_Saku's POV_

When I woke up, club was over. Everyone was gathered on couches, cleaning, or just standing about. Well, Takashi was standing, Haruhi was cleaning, and everyone else was sitting.

I yawned and sat up. I needed that nap. I had been tired. Ever since Sensei added those days, I've had to stay up late to get my homework done. Although, since my father is the chairman, I bet that I still would have gotten a good grade.

I sat up and fixed my hat. I had taken off my glasses before I had lain down. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes before opening them and looking around. It didn't seem that anyone had noticed I was awake yet. I stood up and moved to the kitchen, planning on grabbing a glass of water.

I ran into Haruhi in the kitchen, but luckily neither of us was holding anything.

"Oh. Sorry Haruhi." I said and started over to the sink. Haruhi smiled.

"It's okay." He said and started to leave. He stopped and seemed to remember something.

"Hey… You aren't competing in the Judo Tournament tomorrow, are you?" He asked me. I nodded, looking around.

"Yeah… Why?" I asked him and poured my drink.

"Because the club was planning on bringing everybody." He said. I had just taken a sip of my water, and did a spit take.

"_What?!_" I yelled. The host club seemed to have heard, because they all came running in.

"Oh, my poor Haruhi! Why are you all covering in water?" Tamaki said, and ran up to him. Haruhi glanced at me.

"Um… Saku accidentally spilt some on me." He said. Great, blame it on me. But I guess it was my fault. All the hosts turned to me and I gave a little wave.

"Oh! Saku my son, you're awake. We have a surprise for you! We all wanted to do something easy and fun, so the club is going to the Judo Tournament tomorrow!" Tamaki said, and ran over to me. I looked at him.

"I can't." I said. Please don't let him try to be persistent…

But what was I talking about. He's Tamaki.

"Please? Daddy wants to take his kids on a fieldtrip!" He yelled, and gave me puppy dog eyes. Crap.

"I already have a previous engagement." I said. Honey came up to me with sad eyes.

"Please?" He said. Dang it. I looked up to see all of the other hosts looking at me hopefully.

"But-" I started.

"What can we do to make you come?" Kyouya asked me. You could tell that he was only doing this for Tamaki, but there was something else in there too… Probably just to make sure Tamaki didn't through a tantrum.

I thought about. I looked around the room, my eyes locking with Haruhi's. I smirked.

"You can take some of Haruhi's debt off." I said. Haruhi paled.

"Anything else?" Kyouya said. I shook my head.

"Nope." I said. Kyouya sighed.

"Deal. 1 million yen has been taken off his debt." He said. I smiled.

"Okay then. I guess that I can come for the first part…" I said. Everyone cheered, save for Mori, Kyouya and Haruhi. Everyone left the kitchen until it was just me and Haruhi. Haruhi turned to me.

"Why did you do that?" Haruhi asked me. I shrugged.

"I wanted to." I said.

"But… Now I owe you." He said. I frowned.

"No. You're my friend, that's what friends do. Help each other." I said.

"Are you sure…" He said. I nodded.

"Positive." I said. "But can you do one thing for me? I need you to help me tomorrow. I compete in a couple rounds, and I don't want the other hosts to know…" I said, and looked towards Haruhi, hopeful. Haruhi nodded.

"Of course, I'll do what I can." He said. I smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks Haruhi!" I said, and walked out of the kitchen. I passed the Devil Brothers, and grabbed my backpack.

"I have to go. See you guys tomorrow." I said, walking out the door. As the door closed, I started to run. I had to get to the dojo to do some last minute training with Chika and Satoshi. When I got there, I quickly changed.

I stepped out onto the floor of the dojo, and spotted Chika and Satoshi in the middle of the room, speaking to Sensei. I went up to them and bowed.

"Hello Sensei, Chika-kun, Satoshi-kun." I said. They bowed back, but Sensei didn't.

"You're here. For training, start by doing 100 pull-ups on the bars. Go!" He said. We bowed and quickly walked over to the bars. As we started, the boys must have noticed my troubled mood.

"Saku?" Satoshi asked, doing pull-ups. "Is something wrong?" I frowned.

"The club that I'm in wants to watch the match tomorrow." I said. "But, they don't know I'm in it." Satoshi cocked his head best he could while he was pulling himself up.

"What club are you a part of?" He asked me. I looked at the ground.

"Not a very good club, but it's the most popular. I think." I said. Chika scowled.

"Just tell us what it is." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"It'll seem stupid, but I'm part of the Host Club." I said. Satoshi and Chika both fell off of their bars. I kept doing pulls ups.

"What happened?" I asked them. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Um… just surprised, that's all." Satoshi said. I shrugged, but you couldn't really tell. I opened my mouth to say something as Sensei walked by.

"100 more pull-ups, then 200 sit-ups!" He said to us. We all groaned once he had left, but kept doing pull-ups.

"I only wanted to join to get to know my brother better." I said. I trusted Satoshi and Chika completely, and besides; who were they gonna tell? It's not like they could give away my secret to anyone that mattered.

"Who's your brother?" Chika asked me.

"Promise you won't tell anyone? My dad doesn't want him to know yet." I said. They nodded.

"Promise." They said. I looked around, making sure no one was there that wasn't allowed to know.

"Tamaki Suoh." I said. They fell off their bars again. I jumped down.

"What's with you today? You usually don't fall off, and we still had 75 left." I said. They shook their heads.

"Sorry." Satoshi said.

"That idiot is your _brother?_" Chika asked. I looked at him.

"Do you know him?" I asked.

"I know _of_ him." Chika said. "And I've met him once or twice. But how the heck is he your brother?" He asked. I smirked.

"Well, you see, when my mom and my dad-" I said.

"That's not what I meant!" Chika said. I rolled my eyes.

"Well I don't know any other way to explain it." I said. I hopped back onto the bars, and the boys soon followed me.

"So who else are you in the club with?" Satoshi asked after a minute.

"Um… There's Takashi Morinozuka, and Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Then there's the Devil Brother Twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. There's Kyouya Ootori, and Haruhi Fujioka. Plus Tamaki and me." I said, counting them off on mental fingers.

"What are they like?" Satoshi asked. He seemed to be doing the questions.

"Um… well, Tamaki is Tamaki. I don't know any other way to explain it… sorry. Oh! Annoying is a good word for him. Takashi-senpai is really tall, and really quiet. Mitsukuni-senpai is short, and talks a lot. They're opposites, but you hardly see Takashi without Mitsukuni." I could see Satoshi smirking out of the corner of my eye. I couldn't see Chika, he was behind me. I continued on.

"Kyouya is smart, but he's also known as the Shadow King. Really cold and grumpy, but he can be nice at times. Haruhi is nice, but honestly, he acts more like a girl than a boy. Kind of acts like one too. Am I missing anyone? Oh yeah, the Devil Twins. Tamaki has this whole family thing. He's the Dad, Kyouya is the Mom, the twins and I are the sons, Haruhi is the daughter, and Mitsukuni and Takashi are the next door neighbors. The twins are identical, so I can't tell them apart. I think that the only person who can is Haruhi… so I always refer to them as Devil Brother one and Devil Brother two. They're really mischievous, but they know a lot about fashion." I said. The boys were quiet for a minute. When we started our sit-ups, Chika spoke up.

"You sound like you're really close to them." He said.

"The boys? Yeah, I guess so. But they are my only friends in school. And I guess that I'm with them a lot. But they don't know I'm a girl." I said. I realized that I had grown closer to the host club, and for the first time, had actually made friends. I smiled.

"Wait, why don't they?" Chika asked.

"My dad doesn't want them to know, I guess. I think that it may be an emotional shock to Tamaki, so dressing as a boy helps disguise me better. So that he doesn't find out I'm his sibling. I don't know, it confusing." I said. Chika nodded, and we finished training.

The next day, everyone was talking about the Tournament after school. I was nervous, mostly about the host club. Sensei would want me to be there for the beginning of the tournament, so I told the hosts I would meet up with them at the beginning of the match.

I quickly raced to the building the tournament was in, right outside the main school building. People were already starting to stream into the building, but most of them were middle schoolers or adults. All of the other kids in high school were still in classes, apart from those competing.

I ran around the back, hoping that I wasn't seen. I quickly caught up with the other people competing. I walked over to where our dojo was stationed, and walked up to Satoshi and Chika. Both of their backs were to me, and I wrapped my arms around their shoulders.

"Well hello there ladies." I said. Satoshi smiled at me and Chika frowned.

"Aw Chika-chan, wipe that frowned off your face." I said, pretending to erase it off his face. If you couldn't tell, I was happy.

"Don't call me a girl." He said. I frowned.

"Well if I didn't, I would be lying! And I don't want to do that, silly Chika." I said, ruffling his hair. I darted out of his grip and set my things down.

"I have to go evade the host club, I'll be back in a snap. What number am I?" I asked. Chika looked at the chart.

"You're 4th up." He said. I nodded and ran back out to the front. I looked around and spotted the host club. I ran up to them, out of breath.

"Hey guys." I said. Tamaki turned to me.

"You're just in time! Hurry, let's get our seats, the shows about to start!" He said, taking me shoulders and leading me inside.

"It's a tournament, not a show." I muttered under my breath. The Devils grabbed me from Tamaki.

"Hey Saku, where have you been all day?" They asked. I had been warming up and training this morning, so I missed a lot of my classes.

"Um…" I said, trying to come up with an excuse. "Teeth… Therapy." I said. They looked at me weirdly. But I slipped away. We took our seats, kind of close to the front. As the first match started, I stood up.

"I have to use the restroom." I said, looking at Haruhi. He seemed to know what I was really doing, and I took off running around the building. As soon as I got there, I saw Chika and Satoshi watching the current pair of fighters. I quickly got dressed and took off my hat and glasses. I had already planned that the hosts might see my hair and recognize me, and had dyed my hair black last night with a semi-permanent dye. I had started dying my hair during tournaments, so that no one would know who I was afterwards. I walked up to Chika and Satoshi.

"Who's up right now?" I asked them.

"Right now it's-" Chika started, as he turned to me. He froze when he saw my hair.

"What the heck happened to your hair?" He said, reaching up and feeling it. I grinned.

"I dyed it last night." I said. "So who's up now?" I said. Chika turned back to the match.

"Right now it's Lobelia and Tokyo Public School. Next up its Satoshi, then me. Then it's your turn." He said. I nodded.

"Right. Go get them tiger!" I said, slapping Satoshi on the back as he ran out. I smiled as I watched him. He really was good. I cheered when he won, smiling hugely. He ran back, sweating and panting, but smiling. I hugged him. Even though this was only the first match Satoshi was in, there were going to be more, up until we reached the final round. Most of the people watching had made bets, but I doubt that any of the hosts were going to be right. I smirked, just thinking about it.

I cheered Chika on as he ran out, getting ready for my turn. I was nervous, but I always was before a match. Haruhi had made a comment about me getting all jumpy before the match, but I had just waved her off.

As soon as Chika threw his opponent down, both me and Satoshi cheered. Chika came running back, and I got ready to go out. I saw my dad on the side lines. He had come to cheer me on. I smiled and ran out. The crowd roared as they announced me, and to be honest, it was a little over whelming. I looked right at Haruhi and winked, and he smiled wider. I told him beforehand that I would give him a sign that it was me.

As soon as I saw my opponent, I knew I had this one in the bag. I wasn't one to brag, but when a small, thin 13 year old walks out, you can assume. I smiled. I gave a little wave at the crowd and turned back to my opponent. Then the match started.

He almost got me down a couple times, surprisingly. But I was just getting started. I hooked him and he fell to the ground, and I held him there. The time limit was matched, and I got up. I offered him and hand and helped him up, smiling.

I quickly ran back to Satoshi and Chika. I smiled and high fived them.

"Good job Artic." Satoshi said. My stage name was the Artic Melt, so Satoshi tended to call me that. I smiled.

"I'm just getting started." I said, quickly changing out of uniform. "When am I up next?" I asked, shoving my glasses on. I carefully tucked all of my hair under my hat. Satoshi looked at the board.

"You're up in 45 minutes. I'd be here in thirty. Your opponent is still undecided." He said. I nodded.

"Thanks guys!" I said. I ran back to the hosts. Everyone was cheering on the current pair of fighters as I slipped into my seat. Haruhi smiled at me.

"Hey!" He said. I smiled.

"Hey." I waved. Haruhi leaned in.

"How did you get your hair to be black?" He whispered.

"I dyed it. I'll have to wash it out tonight though." I whispered back. He nodded, turning back to the match. Tamaki noticed that I had come back.

"Saku! You missed the first four matches! Where were you?" He asked.

"In the restroom. I got lost along the way." I said. Tamaki nodded.

"Well, you missed Honey and Mori's siblings! Plus the Artic Melt!" He said. I cocked my head.

"Really? I didn't know you guys had siblings." I said turning to Mitsukuni and Takashi. They nodded, too wrapped up in the tournament.

"The Artic Melt was awesome!" The Devil Twins said coming up and wrapping their arms around my shoulders.

"I bet!" I said smiling. The Devil Brothers went back to their seats and Haruhi leaned into me.

"When do you go on next?" He asked me. I smiled.

"I have to go in 30." I said. He nodded and faced the front again.

The day went by swiftly, and to be honest, I don't really remember what happened until the last match.

It was between me and the only other person. He was the champ of Ouran Public High School.

He was a big guy, muscular wise. I was actually kind of nervous. Satoshi and Chika had gotten out in the last two rounds, but only because only one of us could compete in the finals. I gulped as I got ready to go out. As I went out, I got myself prepped to lose. I didn't think that I would win, but I really wanted to.

As the match started, I could tell that the match was not in my favor. Right away, the guy tried to throw me, and I could tell that a bruise was going to form tomorrow. But I took my stance and got ready for the worse.

A couple minutes and tries later, I was starting to get tired. I risked a glance at the clock, earning a hit on my side. But I learned that we had been going at it for 10 minutes. I turned back to the guy and got my best scar glare on, pushing my hair out of my eyes.

I must have startled him at least a little bit, because he stumbled and I had the chance to throw him down. Even though he was bigger, I managed to keep him down long enough to count. I smiled as the crowd cheered.

I offered the boy a hand, and he took it, smirking. When I pulled him up, I tried to let go of his hand, but he wouldn't let go.

"Um…" I said, and tried to shake his hand free. He only smiled evilly and pulled his fist back. I realized what was happening and cried out as his fist connected with my jaw. Before I had help or time to pull away, he reared back again and socked me in the stomach. People came running, and I fell down to my knees. Chika and Satoshi ran out onto the stage, and grabbed the guys arms just as he was going in for another punch.

But his legs were still free, and he kicked my shoulder, hard.

I felt something sticky streaming down my face, and realized that his nails must have cut into my skin. Someone came up to help me get up, but I found that it was hard to stand.

Sensei ran out onto the stage and started yelling at another man. It was very confusing, and I felt someone pick me up. From the feel of it, it was either Chika or Satoshi. My vision was getting better, and I could see everyone standing on the sidelines had swelled forward, and Haruhi looked worried. My dad wasn't there, so he must have already been heading to the back.

I felt someone set me down, and water being held in front of me. I heard more yelling from outside, but it was muffled back here. I held my head in my hands for a minute before I took the glass of water hand dumped it on my head. I felt Satoshi and Chika next to me.

Satoshi kneeled in front of me, looking worried.

"Are you okay?" Satoshi asked me, brow furrowed. Chika was sitting next to me.

"I was just hit three times. Do you _think_ I'm okay?" I said, my head still hurting. I put it between my knees again and resisted the urge to scream.

"You'll be fine." Chika said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I frowned and turned to him, but realized that we were closer than I thought, and my lips crashed into his. We stood frozen for a minute as we kissed, and we both pulled away, blushing. All way silent for a minute.

I saw Satoshi smirk. "Well then. You-" He started, but was cut off by Sensei coming into the room. He looked worried.

"Saku. Are you are okay?" He asked, clearly very worried. I nodded slowly, but still avoided looking at Chika for the moment. I could still feel the heat of his lips against mine. They had been a little… wet. I blushed again, but I don't think Sensei noticed. But Satoshi did. And I think so did Chika…

"My head, shoulder and stomach still hurt like hell." I said, putting a hand over my stomach. That one probably hurt the most. "It's going to bruise; bad." I frowned. Sensei put a hand under my hair, and when he brought it back out, it had blood on it. He frowned.

"You're bleeding. You'd better go take a shower, before people come asking questions. Chika, Satoshi and I will get them to leave before you come out." Sensei said. I nodded, and slowly stood. I almost fell over, but Chika caught me. I blushed and walked into the bathroom, grabbing my stuff.

"If people come looking, only Haruhi Fujioka can stay." I said. I looked at Chika once more before shuffling into the bathroom. Chika had been slightly smiling, looking at the ground. He still had a blush on his cheeks, but… I let it go for now. Sooner or later, the host club would come looking for me.

My stomach still hurt like hell, and so did my head. And my shoulder was starting to hurt, on top of all that. I sighed and started to strip down, my head still hurting.

When I stepped into the shower, I feel the water on my back and I start to calm down. I pulled the tin of baking soda out of my bag and start scrubbing it into my hair. As soon as I do, the black starts washing out, streaming down the drain. I sighed and washed it through a couple more times, trying to get all the color out. Once I thought it was out, I washed the rest of my body and stepped out of the shower.

I slowly got into the clothes I had earlier, making sure that my hair was dry and I had all of my stuff. I stepped out of the bathroom, and saw only three people. Satoshi, Chika, and Haruhi.

"Hey." I said. Haruhi stood up.

"Saku! Are you okay?" He said, coming up to me and looking me up and down. I laughed.

"I'll live." I said. He sighed.

"He whole club is looking for you. They got worried once you disappeared and the tournament had ended." He said. I nodded. I turned to walk out with him, but Satoshi's hand stopped me.

"Wait… we need to patch up that cut on your head." He said. I sighed and turned back around, and sat down on a bench. Chika came over with the supplies and started to clean up the cut, but he didn't need to do much, since I had just gotten out of the shower. He put a bandage on it. The whole time he wouldn't look me in the eye though. I stood up once he was done, and jammed my hat back onto my head, covering the bandage.

"You guys claim the trophy for me, alright?" I said. They nodded. I smiled and hugged Satoshi.

"Thanks. Good job." I said high fiving him. He smiled and gave me a hard slap back. I walked over to Chika and hugged him quickly too, blushing as I let him go. He barely returned to hug, and still didn't look me in the eye. I sighed. I hope that this didn't ruin our friendship or anything. I like Chika, and I don't want to be awkward around him. I smiled at them and left with Haruhi.

"How long have you guys been looking?" I asked him.

"Well, once you got hurt, the whole club was pretty worried. We stayed for a while to see if the Artic Melt would make an appearance, but you didn't show. So we left, and they realized that you weren't with us. We've been looking for you for about 10 minutes." He said. I cringed. Crap.

"Let's just say that I forgot something in one of the classrooms that I had to grab before the tournament was over, but I didn't remember which one so I had to check them all." I said. Haruhi nodded.

"Okay. I think that they're all going to be in the clubroom by now." He said.

We quickly walked to the clubroom, but we had to go kind of slow, because of my injuries. They actually hurt really bad, but I didn't want anyone to know. Once we reached the clubroom, a couple of girls had already gathered, ready for the moment when we would open.

We smiled at them and slip past, sneaking into the 3rd Music Room. I turned around, and was ambushed almost right away by the other hosts. Once I explained where I had 'been', we opened the doors. Today we weren't cosplaying.

A couple of the girls noticed that I wasn't moving much, and commented about it. I just said that I was tired, and left it at that. In the middle of hosting, I got a call from my dad.

"Excuse me, I have to take this. I'll be right back." I apologized to girls I was hosting. I stood up and went to a corner of the room, and answered the call.

"Hello?

**Saku! Where are you?**

Um, at the host club.

**What! You joined that club?**

Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot to tell you…

**It doesn't matter anymore. I called to tell you that I signed you up for the Judo club.**

What? But I don't want to be part of the Judo club!

**I signed you up, and I want you to go. They are expecting you every day this week after school.**

What? No! I already have other stuff going on!

**Well, cancel it. I have to go now, one of the family doctors will look at you once you get home."** And with that he hung up. I looked at my phone and just about crushed it in my hand. How dare he! He doesn't own me! He hardly talks to me, and when he does, it's about signing me up for a club that I had been avoiding.

I stomped back over to the other hosts, and realized that club time was over. I looked around the group of people, and spotted Haruhi. He was talking to Kyouya. But he gave me an idea.

"Hey Haruhi! Can you come here for a second?" I asked, trying to be happy. He looked over and started towards me.

"Yeah, what's up?" He said. I pulled him into the kitchen.

"Um… can you do me a favor? A really big one?" I asked. He looked spectacle.

"What is it?" He said.

"I just got into a fight with my dad, and I really don't want to go home tonight. Could I maybe stay with you?" I asked, hopeful. There wasn't anyone else I could stay with, besides maybe Renge, but that didn't sound to appealing at the moment.

"Why me?" He asked. I sighed. And here comes the cat, crawling out of the bag.

"Because I'm actually a girl, and I trust you."

And out he came, meowing.

* * *

So, yeah. There you go.

There was a couple things that I wanted to have different in this chapter, but they needed to be this way for the future. Thanks to all of those who reviewed! I like who her first kiss was, even though they wont end up together. But hey, it was fun.

I wonder if any of the hosts will notice her bruises... Mwhahaha.

Also, if you've been wondering what Dogma means, it mean not to get stuck up in other peoples expectations. Fits nice, right?

Also, things will be happening soon! (Like people knowing she's a Suoh) are you ready? Also, a guest gave me a pretty good idea, even if it was a little vague. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed it! Sorry if I made Saku seem all goody goody tough and perfect. I really tried not to, but I wanted this to happen! Also, sorry if I switch back and forth between past and present tense. I don't try to, and it's something I'm trying to fix. Also, vote for your favorite pairings!

Tamaki: Wait! You almost forgot the disclaimer!

Me: Oh my gods, you're right. Thank you Tamaki-kun!

Tamaki: SmolderingBlackRose does not own OHSHC at all! Nada! Nope! Zilch!

Me: Thanks for pointing that out Tamaki.

Tamaki: Read and Review! Thank you, all you lovely princes and princesses!

~Le SmolderingBlackRose


	7. Time Progresses

So, here's another chapter! They'll find out everything about Saku within the next five chapters, so keep in tune! Also, I'm pretty sure this is going to be a Hikaru pairing, sorry to all those who voted Mori! I just couldn't see her with him as much as Hikaru, BUT Mori will be the pairing in the next fanfiction I make! I already have a plan... so anyways, read on! Also, the form for OC's will be in the A/N at the end of the next chapter! So, on with the story!

* * *

_Saku's POV_

I could tell that Haruhi was pretty surprised when I told him, but when I got to his house, I learned something else, too.

Haruhi was also a girl.

I was so happy, I hugged her. It was kind of weird, but I was so happy. I mean, I knew it! But mostly, I was just glad that all of the other hosts weren't gay.

"So Haruhi." I said as we approached his-_her_ house. "I didn't know that you lived in an apartment! I used to live in one too." I said. I felt that I could be myself around her, and not be afraid to act a little girly. She cocked her head.

"Really? I didn't know that you used to be middle class." Haruhi said. I nodded.

"Yeah." I said. I didn't say anything after that, and she unlocked her door.

"I don't know if my dad is home or not-" She started.

"Haruhi! You're home!" A woman- no, man? Said running up to hug Haruhi. She sighed. He spotted me.

"My Haruhi is bringing friends home from school! Who are you?" The man said, coming up to me. I opened my mouth to speak but Haruhi spoke first.

"Dad, this is Saku Suzuki. Saku, this is my dad." She said. I smiled and held out my hand. He froze and narrowed his eyes at me.

"Are you a boy?" He asked. I smiled and shook my head. Ah, to be able to tell the truth.

"Nope." I said. He smiled and took my hand, pulling me into his arms for a hug.

"I'm Ranka Fujioka. But you can call me Ranka. That's the stage name I use at the transvestite bar I work at." He said. I smiled.

"It's nice to meet you. I hope him not intruding though…" I said, looking at Haruhi.

"Saku's having some troubles at home, so she's staying the night tonight." She said. Ranka nodded.

"Oh of course! We'll make you dinner too. Haruhi? Have you gone shopping yet this week?" Ranka said. Haruhi shook her head.

"I'll go to the store." She said, starting to put her shoes back down.

"No really, you don't have to-" I started.

"Are you coming Saku?" Haruhi interrupted. I sighed and put my shoes on. It looks like I wouldn't get a say in this.

As we walked to the store, we were quiet.

"So Saku, what does your family do?" Haruhi asked me. I was quiet for a minute, trying to come up with a lie. I decided just to tell the truth. Sort of.

"My mom lives in France, and I don't know what she's doing now… But my dad lives here. He's in the Hotel Industry." I said. Well, that was partly true.

"What did you mean that you used to live in an apartment?" She asked.

"Um… Well, I didn't know who my dad was when I moved here. I worked in his household as a maid, and my mom sent him a letter a week before I started school, explaining things." I explained. Haruhi nodded.

"That must have been weird, to find out that you had a whole other family, not to mention that you were working for them." She said. I nodded. Haruhi, you don't know the half of it.

Once we reached the market, we each split up with half of the list each. Apparently Haruhi trusted me to get the best prices, because she didn't tell me to.

As I walked around the market with my basket, I saw Haruhi pass by the front of the aisle I was in, and a couple of moments later I saw Ranka dart by.

Wait, Ranka?

I walked up behind him. He was peeking around the end of an aisle, watching Haruhi. I tapped his shoulder.

"Ranka?" I said. "What are you doing?" He jumped about a foot high, and turned around to face me, wide eyes.

"Oh child, you scared me! I'm just keeping an eye on my daughter, like a good father should." He said. I frowned.

"You know, she can take care of herself. It's not like she's a little girl anymore. She's all grown up." I said. Ranka looked thoughtful.

"I think you're right. Oh! She's moving. Come on!" He said grabbing my hand and dragging me along behind him. I sighed. He wasn't really going to stop. It's strange how much he reminded me of someone…

We stalked Haruhi for a couple more minutes, before I realized that I had to get the last couple items on my list before we left.

I quickly grabbed what was needed, and met Haruhi at the front. I couldn't spot Ranka, so he must have gone home.

We walked back to her house, talking about different things, but mostly about the host club. Haruhi made a comment about the Tamaki's 'family' game, and I told her that it was fun to play along.

Once we arrived home, I helped Haruhi prepare dinner. It was just simple Ramen and a salad, but it was still fun to make.

That night, Ranka wanted to know more about me, so we sat around the table and talked, and Haruhi gave her respects to her mother, and I joined her.

Once we were ready for bed, we laid in our beds, talking. I had made my bed on the floor. I couldn't take Haruhi's, it would be rude. I put my hands behind my head and stared at the ceiling.

"So do the other hosts know you're a girl?" I asked Haruhi. She nodded, but I couldn't see it.

"Yeah. They do." She said, and went on to tell me about how Tamaki had walked in on her changing. I laughed.

"It sounds like Tamaki, to find out last. He is kind of oblivious." I said. Haruhi smiled. "Did you have any idea I was a girl?" I asked her. She shook her head, then realized I couldn't see it.

"No, not really. But now that I think back on it, there are some moments where I can tell. I think that the only other person in the host club who would even have a suspicion would be Kyouya, and maybe Mori." Haruhi said. I smiled.

"Good. Actually, I kind of like being a boy." I said.

"Yeah, it is kind of fun. But then, people don't get to know the real you." Haruhi said. I thought about it. I guess it was true. The only friends that I felt I could really be myself around were Haruhi, Satoshi, and Chika. And they were the only ones that knew I was a girl… I sighed.

"If I could be born again, I'd be a boy." I said.

"Why is that?" Haruhi asked. I sighed.

"I-I don't know. Being a girl is just sucky. People think we're weak, and can't do anything. I actually have liked being a boy, because then people aren't able to think that I can't do anything." I tried to explain. Haruhi was quiet before she said;

"But I'm glad that you're a girl, Saku." She said, and I heard her roll over onto her side. "Good night Saku." She said. I sighed.

"Good night Haruhi." I closed my eyes, and slowly drifted to sleep.

The next day, as Haruhi and I were leaving school, the Devil Twins ambushed us.

"Targets," said Devil Brother one.

"Captured." said Devil Brother two.

"Wait, what the…" Haruhi said. A limo pulled up, and the window rolled down. Inside sat Tamaki, wearing dark sunglasses.

"Good work. Now take them with you." He said.

"Roger!" The Devil Twins said.

"Hold on," Haruhi said.

"Where are we going?" I said as they dragged us into a limo. They didn't answer.

Once we arrived, wherever we were, the twin devils dragged us out of the limo. We didn't even get to see where we were before we arrived in front of a set of changing room.

"Here, do what you have to do." The Devils said, handing us over to two twins maids.

"Okay, we'll do what we can." Said one maid.

"Miss Fujioka," Said the other one.

"Mister Suzuki," Said the first one.

"Please come with us." They said together. Their eyes glinted evilly. Oh my god, creepy twin maids!

"Hold on! Why?" Haruhi said as Creepy Twin two dragged her into the girls changing room. Creepy Twin one dragged me into the boys. I could hear Haruhi yelling in the other changing room. I wondered what was going on in there.

"So what's up?" I asked Creepy Twin one.

"I've been asked to help select you a swimsuit." She said. I nodded, and took off my cap and glasses.

"Shall we get started?" I said. Knowing the Devil Twins, it was best just not to argue.

A couple minutes later, I walked out of the changing room, wearing my new swimsuit. The bottoms were light blue board shorts, with black wave curls on them. I wore a top too, because, no way in hell was I not! It was a normal swim top, and the sleeves came down almost to my elbows. The shirt was white, and the sleeves were light blue, same as the shorts. On the back was a giant X, and on the front towards the bottom of the shirt was the same as the shorts, black curled waves.

I was flat chested enough so that no one could tell that I was a girl, even if the shirt got wet. It was a blessing and a curse.

I saw Tamaki outside of the changing room, waiting for Haruhi. Just then she walked out, and I smiled. She was wearing a little pink swimsuit, which was in the form of a dress. She also had on a swim cap.

"That's super cute Haru-chan!" I said, using Mitsukuni's nick name for her. I gave her a thumbs up. Tamaki blushed, and held out a yellow pullover.

"Senpai?" Haruhi asked. His blushed deepened.

"Just hurry up and put it on. A proper young lady shouldn't show that much skin until after she's married!" He said. Haruhi took it. I smiled. Ah, I could see the beginning of new love here. Just to think; my good friend and my brother! I totally shipped it now.

We made our way down to the other hosts, who were all gathered around a water park.

"Sweet!" I said.

"Wait a minute. Am I dreaming? We're in Japan, right? And Japan is not really known for its tropical locals." Haruhi said.

"Haruhi, we're in a building." I said. But, alas, I was ignored.

"Behold, Haruhi. Bask in the beauty of tropical birds. Aren't they breathtaking? I wonder what they're called." Tamaki said, trailing off in thought.

"Um, where was the exit, again?" Haruhi said. I sighed.

"Just stay, Haruhi." I said.

"Try to make the most of this down time and just relax. We're so worried about keeping our good looks day and night. We deserve a little vacation." Tamaki said, sitting down on a lawn chair and sipping a glass of lemonade. At least I hoped it was lemonade…

"Personally I think this is pointless and a waste of time, so can I go home now? I should really be studying and I've got ton of laundry to do today. Senpai, where are we, anyway?" I held back a laugh. Haruhi and I had done the laundry last night! Either she had forgotten, or she was lying so she could leave. Haruhi didn't seem to be the one to lie, but then again…

"This place is a brand new theme park that my family, the Ootori group runs. It's called the Tropical Aqua Garden." Kyouya said. Even though we were at the 'Tropical Aqua Garden', he still had his Pineapple lap top.

"I don't understand. I thought the Ootori group ran hospitals and that they're focused on the medical business, Kyoya senpai." Haruhi said. Silly Haruhi. This basically _is _a hospital! A hospital for the bored!

"Yes, but my family likes to diversify and try different things. Besides this place could be classified as a healing facility. It's therapeutic. Think of all the people who are overworked and would just love a vacation in the south tropics. However, they may not be able to get the time off or they may not be able to afford it. Those people can now seek refuge here at this theme park and reduce their stress levels. The Ootori group's primary concern has always been for the good health and well-being of the general public." Kyouya said.

"It sounds suspicious to me." Haruhi said.

"Everything is suspicious with Kyouya-senpai." I said. They ignored me. Again.

"The park doesn't officially open until next month, but the host club was given a special advance invitation." Kyouya said. I frowned.

"I bet we're just here to test it…" I mumbled under my breath. No one heard me.

"This is so relaxing. We don't have to worry about keeping all of our guests entertained for once. It's truly like a holiday for handsome young soldiers. I guess that's what you call it." Tamaki said. I sighed.

"We're not soldiers, Tamaki." I said. Mitsukuni bounced over.

"Haru-chan. Wanna share some coconut juice with me? Or do you want to try a piece of mango cake?" He said. Haruhi smiled.

"Yeah, sure, I'll have some coconut juice with you." She said.

"Can I have some mango cake?" I asked.

"Haruhi, you wanna go check out the water slide?" Devil Brother two said.

"Hang on, what's the deal with that pullover you're wearing?" Said Devil Brother one, doing a double take.

"Oh, this thing?" Haruhi said, looking down at it. We both had a flash back moment.

"So, you're not going to swim?" Devil Brother one said, jolting us back to the present.

"I'll swim with you." I said.

"Hold on, you do swim, don't you?" Devil Brother two cut in. I sighed. Maybe I wouldn't get a chance to swim.

"I can swim just as good as the next guy, but this isn't my idea of fun. I'm not that big on water parks. We're just gonna spend all day goofing off. Honestly I'd rather be at home. I don't understand what's great about this place, anyway? I mean all you really need to play in the water is a plastic pool." Haruhi complained.

"This is my idea of fun." I said. I just wanted to swim!

"A plastic pool? What's that?" The Devil Brothers said together. Haruhi paused.

"Let's see... I guess they're about this big, round, and to use it, you have to pump it full of air." She said, gesturing with her hands.

"You dunce." Devil one said.

"That's an inflatable boat, dummy." Devil two said.

"There's no way something that small could be used as a pool." Devil one spoke again.

"Yeah." Devil two added. Ooo! I think that one was Kaoru!

"Guys, it's a small pool. Haven't you ever seen little kids playing in one?" Haruhi said. I nodded, but no one saw me. Tamaki grabbed the idiot twins and pulled them off to the side.

"You idiots! If Haruhi thinks it's a pool, then it's a pool. Got it? Don't go embarrassing her. She can't help it if she's an ignorant commoner." He 'whispered', none too whisper like.

"So, are we supposed to lie to her? Is that what you want?" The Devil Twins said together.

"I can't help but feel that I should be offended at that." Haruhi said as we looked on. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know what you're talking about." I said. She smiled gratefully at me. I sighed and looked towards the twins and Tamaki. They were still crouched down, talking about something. I decided I would go on the slide by myself.

"I'm going down the slide." I told Haruhi, running into the water. I swam out to the stairs, which were in the middle of the pool. I climbed up them, and looked over the railing. It was really high, at least 8 flights up. I smiled and got ready to go down the slide. It was almost a straight drop down, but it looked sweet! I swung myself down, and slid down the slide. I arched my back until I was on my heels and shoulder blades, and sped down the slide. I screamed in joy as I came out, splashing the last couple of feet into the water. I curled my knees into my chest, and entered the water in the form of a cannon ball.

When I swam up, I saw Mitsukuni waving at me. I climbed out of the water.

"Haru-chan, Saku-chan! Let's play! You wanna go swimming in the current pool with me?" He asked. He was wearing a pink float with bunnies on it. Haruhi shook her head.

"Nah, I'm not gonna swim today." Haruhi said.

"I will!" I said. Mitsukuni smiled at me. We started walking towards the current pool, but Haruhi stopped us.

"Hold on, you know how to swim. Do you still need that float?" She asked Mitsukuni. He took a couple steps forward and twirled around.

"Mm-mm. Just looks cuter this way, you know?" He said. He came back and grabbed my hand, and we went off towards the current pool, with Mitsukuni chanting, "Prancing, prancing." The whole way.

I smiled and slipped into the water. As we started swimming, I felt a vibration and I saw Renge rise up on her rig. I smiled when I saw her outfit. She talked for a minute before I yelled to her.

"Quon Kisaragi, right?" I yelled, cupping my hands around my mouth. She turned to me a nodded, twirling around. I grinned and went back to swimming with Mitsukuni. After a minute, Takashi joined us.

"Hey Takashi-senpai." I said. He nodded in reply. We started swimming into the current, and Mitsukuni climbed onto Takashi's back.

"Hey, look at this, everybody! Check it out! Look! Even though we're swimming really fast, we never go any further than we are now." Mitsukuni called out to the others. I smiled, but kept swimming alongside Takashi.

I decided to take a break, and climbed out of the water. I waved to Mitsukuni and Takashi, telling them to keep swimming. I sat down and grabbed a glass of coconut juice. I watched them swim for a minute before I turned to the others.

"Hey Saku, why does your hair look gray?" Devil Brother one said coming up to me and looking at my hair.

"Yeah, and it looks darker in some parts." Devil Brother two said. I gulped and glanced at Haruhi. She sweat dropped and held up her hands.

"Um… must just be the light, and the fact that it's wet." I hurriedly said. They looked at me like they didn't believe me, but turned to Tamaki. I sighed in relief.

The Twin Devils stood in front of him, and grabbed water guns.

"Come on boss. Let's go. Let's have a water gun fight." Devil Brother two said.

"It'll be me and Kaoru against you. If you get it in the face, you lose. What do you say?" Devil Brother one said.

"Forget it. Why would I want to subject myself to a childish game like that?" Tamaki said, turning his back to the twins. They smirked and went up to Haruhi and hugged her.

"Haruhi, I think it's time that we got married." Devil Brother one said. Was it, Kaoru? No… Hikaru!

"Then we'll honeymoon in Atami." Devil Brother two said. Suddenly Tamaki grabbed a water gun out of nowhere and started pumping it madly.

"Do you really think I'd ever let Haruhi marry you guys? Daddy says no!" He yelled, a determined expression on his face. I laughed and grabbed a water gun, sneaking up behind the Devil Twins. I tapped them on the shoulders. As they turned, I let a stream of water into their faces.

"Haha! I got you!" I said, running away from their glares. I ran up to Tamaki. "Daddy! We're on a team!" I said to him. He nodded and the war started.

"I'll get you guys! Sideways-leaping shot, go!" Tamaki said. He barreled towards a totem pole.

"Tamaki, watch out!" I yelled as he hit it. The eyes lit up, and there was a big whooshing noise.

"Honey-senpai!" Haruhi yelled. I turned towards where she was yelling, and saw a big tidal wave sweeping towards Mitsukuni.

"Mitsukuni!" Takashi and I yelled. He started running towards him, but slipped on a banana peel.

"Takashi?" I said, looking down at him. I reached out a hand to help him up, but it didn't help much, because he was at least two feet taller than me.

"Gentlemen, we're going after Honey-senpai! That pool looks like the quickest way! Charge!" Tamaki said after I helped Takashi up. They all started running towards the pool.

"Wait! I wouldn't go..." Kyouya said, just as alligators popped up. I smiled. Aw, they were so cute! In their own way, I guess.

"There are alligators in there!" They all yelled. I smiled.

"But they're so cute!" I said, looking down at the little alligator by my feet.

"Okay, so we can't choose that pool! Then let's try this way next!" Tamaki yelled. They started running towards a different pool. But, there were alligators again.

"They're here, too!" The Devil Twins yelled.

"And here!" Haruhi said. They all ran back to me and Kyouya.

"Saku, there's one by your feet!" The Devil Twins yelled. I smiled nudged it gently with my foot, making it run off.

"Just a baby." I said as we watched it leave.

"What's with all the alligators?" Haruhi said. Tamaki shrugged.

"Beats me." He said.

"Those alligators belong to the park's tropical animals exhibit. I guess it is kind of dangerous to let them run wild." Kyouya said.

"You think?" I said. He continued.

"Though, the cause of our present situation seems to be the location of the switch for the current pool. I'll have to have a little chat with our designers. Thanks a lot, you guys. I got some great data today." He said.

"You what!" Everybody yelled. I nodded.

"Kyouya-senpai doesn't just let us into a water park that's not yet open for free. He has to get _something_ out of it; in this case, guinea pigs." I said. "Let's find a map."

"This is a map of the Tropical Aqua Garden. This is our current location." Kyouya said, pointing to the map. "We need to get here. I have a feeling that's where Honey senpai probably ended up." He said, dragging his finger down the map.

"It might be tough because to get there, we'll have to make it through this jungle area, here in the southern block. Distance wise we're talking about 800 meters." He finished. I nodded.

"Looks like there are a lot of undeveloped areas. Any idea what might be lurking in those parts of the jungle?" Haruhi said. I laughed. She made it sound like we were in Africa or something!

"Since they're still being developed, I'm afraid I don't know." Kyouya said.

"You don't know? But I thought you knew everything." I said. Kyouya ignored me. He seemed to do that.

"Whatever's out there could be even more dangerous..." Devil Brother one started.

"...than alligators." Devil Brother two finished. You know, I was getting really tired of calling them that. I really needed to be able to tell them apart.

"Wow, this place is just like a real jungle, huh?" Tamaki said as we trekked through the jungle.

"Yeah, and I keep hearing all these really strange animal calls." Haruhi said. I nodded.

"You don't think that all those animal sounds..." Devil Brother one started.

"...could belong to the real thing, do you?" Devil Brother two finished.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. But I do know that my family always strives for authenticity whatever the cost." Kyouya said.

"In other words, yes." I said. As we walked, Takashi suddenly slipped on a banana peel. It landed on his face. Everybody stared in shock.

"Mori senpai is..." Devil Brother one started again.

"...acting as clumsy as you do, boss." Devil Brother two finished. I nodded.

"Yeah Daddy." I said. The Devil Twins took time to smile at me.

"Shut up!" Tamaki yelled. The twins and I ignored him. I looked up and felt a drop of rain hit my face.

"Uh oh, it's about time for the squall." Kyouya said, looking down at his watch.

We all took refuge in a gazebo, but I decided to stay out in the rain. I liked the rain, and what was the point of wearing a swimsuit, if not to get wet.

I stood in the rain, looking up at the 'clouds'. The rain poured down all around me.

"Saku! Aren't you going to come in?" Tamaki yelled out to me. I shook my head no. I sat down in the rain, tilting my head up to the sky.

After a minute, I heard muffled voices from the gazebo. They must have been talking. I relaxed and closed my eyes.

After a couple minutes, I heard a rustling from the bushes off to my right. Maybe it was just my imagination, but I was drawn to them. I stood up and walked over, looking around the bush. I started walking through the trees, looking around.

After a couple minutes, I looked around, and realized I didn't know where I was.

"Hello?" I called out. There wasn't an answer. I tried to find the way back to the others, but couldn't. It was still raining.

I thought I saw something moving under a banana tree, and started towards it.

"Hello?" I said, going around it. Mitsukuni's face looked up at me.

"Saku-chan!" He said. He was holding a banana, with a pile of peels sitting next to him.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I was looking for you guys when I got hungry, so I decided to stop for a snack!" He answer. I smiled.

"We were just looking for you. The others shouldn't be too far from here." I said. Mitsukuni jumped up.

"Well, let's go find them!" He said. He grabbed my hand and started dragging me through the forest. We looked around for them for a little while. We heard voices coming to us from off to our right.

"Let's go check it out!" Mitsukuni said. I followed him.

Once we reached the edge of the clearing, we saw Takashi and Haruhi surrounded by guards.

"I'll help them. Saku-chan, you stay here." Mitsukuni said, and scaled a tree.

"Okay." I said. I watched him swing into the midst of all of the guards, and take out the whole bunch of them! I ran into the clearing.

"You guys should be more careful who you mess with. Picking on my friends is bad. Got it?" Mitsukuni said, hands on his hips.

"Haruhi! Haruhi, are you all right!?" Yelled Tamaki.

"Hey, it's Tama-chan!" Mitsukuni said. I stood next to him. Devil Brother one came over and poked one of the guards.

"I'm not sure what happened here, but at least they're still alive." He said. Devil Brother two did the same. I was starting to notice a pattern here…

"It's pretty amazing that this is Honey senpai's work. He must have really been holding back." Kaoru, I think, said.

"Huh? What do you mean he was holding back?" Haruhi said, looking at them all.

"So then..." Devil Brother two started.

"You don't know about senpai? The Haninozukas are famous for their martial arts. Not only have they helped train the police and SDF forces but they've also worked with several overseas militaries." Devil Brother one explained.

"Honey-senpai in particular has been called the dreadnought of the Haninozuka family. By the time he was in middle school, he'd become the national champion both karate and jujutsu." Kyouya said.

"Mori-senpai's no slouch either. He won the national championship in kendo when he was just in middle school." Tamaki said.

"So, how are you able to find this, Honey-senpai?" Devil Brother two asked.

"It wasn't hard. It didn't take me long to reach the end of the current pool, so I decided to look for you guys. But then Saku-chan found me, and he helped a lot!" Mitsukuni said, smiling. I nodded. The others turned to me, just noticing that I was there.

"Saku!" The Devil Twins said, coming up and wrapping their arms around me. I sighed.

"Thanks for noticing me, guys." I said. The guards said something about being in a dojo or what not, but I couldn't hear them very well.

"So he is smart. He's deeper than I could ever imagine." Haruhi said. She was talking about Mitsukuni.

"No one ever said he wasn't." I commented.

"Takashi, you did an amazing job of protecting Haru-chan. I bet you were pretty lonely without me around, huh?" Mitsukuni said, trying to pat Takashi on the head.

"I don't know if I'd say that." Takashi said, glancing towards Haruhi.

"You know, maybe we should go to the beach next." Devil Brother one said once we had gotten back to the main area.

"Yeah, the beach would be nice." His twin added.

"You idiots, Haruhi is not interested in anything like that." Tamaki said, bopping them on the head.

"Actually, I might like to go to the beach. I may not be into this silly water park, but I like the ocean. It would be nice to go to the beach. And it's so pretty." Haruhi said. I turned to her in amazement.

"Really? Well, I guess the beach would be nice." I said.

"Yeah. All right. Then that's where we'll go next time." Tamaki said, suddenly determined to go.

"We're all gonna go to the beach, Tama-chan? That'll be fun, don't you think?" Mitsukuni said to Takashi. He nodded.

"Yeah." He said. As we were about to leave, Kyouya turned to me.

"So Saku, it seems that you weren't surprised that Haruhi was a girl." He said. All the other hosts, minus Haruhi, froze and turned to me. I shrugged.

"I already knew. I stayed at her house last night, so it would be kind of awkward if I hadn't known." I said. Tamaki had steam coming out of his ears.

"You what!?" I yelled, and started chasing me.

"You got to see her house before we did?" Devil Brother one pouted.

"No fair!" Said Devil Brother two.

Yes, the beach would be fun. And, hopefully, not as hectic.

* * *

A/N

So, yeah. There you go.

Also, I realized that Tamaki's mother's name is really Anne-Sophie De Grantaine. So, I'll have to go back and change that later. But, I'm too lazy right now. :P

Also, Hikaru! We all love Hikaru. But yeah. Again, sorry to those who voted Mori! BUT as I said, I already have a plan for Mori in the next fanfiction I write! Also, if you want to be a character in that, all I need you to do is PM me, and I just need to know your name, appearance, and personality! For this fanfiction, or the next one. Just let me know!

Kyouya: So next time, according to my research, we will be learning Saku's heritage.

Me: Shh! Mommy, their not supposed to know that!

Kyouya: Whatever. Don't call me that.

Me: As punishment, you must read the disclaimer!

Kyouya: *sighs* SmolderingBlackRose does not own OHSHC.

Me: Thanks. R&R! F&F!

~The Amazing SmolderingBlackRose


	8. I'm a Suoh, FINALLY!

Oh my gods guys, I'm so sorry for not updating! SORRY SORRY SORRY! *on hands and knees pleading* FORGIVE ME!

So, I haven't yet figured out who I want to pair her with. So give me reason WHY! Also, **read the A/N at the bottom!** I have a **Contest!**

Without further ado, the words!

* * *

_Saku's POV_

We had just gotten back from the deep and treacherous jungle four days ago, and we wouldn't be going to the beach until that weekend.

I was still staying at Haruhi's, and I've gotten a few calls from my dad, but I haven't answered any of them. I left a note with his secretary telling him that I was staying at a friend's house that week, and I left before I had the chance to run into him.

I didn't go to the Judo club. I didn't even consider it. No way was I giving my dad's school bragging rights about having me there. Sometimes, being in Judo was a pain in the butt. But I loved it.

Club was going normal, as always. That was, until, Tamaki announced that he was having us all over for dinner that night. His dad's request.

When I heard this, I hyperventilated a little bit. If I was expected to go, I couldn't really get out of it. And it was Thursday. I didn't have any excuses as to why I couldn't go. My dad probably planned this.

Well, they were bound to find out sooner or later. I tried to go through the rest of the day normal, but I couldn't help but be a little distracted.

As I sat at my spot, I waved to the costumers that had just left. I sighed and put my chin in my hands, thinking.

If my dad didn't want them to know, he wouldn't give it away tonight, right?

"Saku." I heard Kyouya's voice come from behind me. I turned.

"Yes?" I asked him. He held an envelope in his hands.

"Here is the yen you have earned this month." He said, handing me the envelope. I smiled and took it.

"Thanks." I said, opening it. I pulled out the money and counted it. It was a total of 2,000 yen. I could send it to my friend who was having money problems.

They lived back in France. They didn't have that much money, and they also had a large family. I tried to help them where I could.

I put the money away and tucked the envelope into my messenger bag. I leaned back against the couch and looked at the other hosts, who were still hosting.

I decided that I would say hello to Haruhi, and started over to her table. Once I approached I bowed.

"Hello ladies, Haruhi. I was wondering if I could join you for a cup of tea, seeing as that I currently don't have anyone to entertain?" I asked them. Haruhi smiled, and the girls nodded and squealed happily. Two hosts for one price after all, what a deal!

I smiled and sat down, and picked up a spare cup of tea. Haruhi resumed chatting with her guests, but I wasn't really listening. My mind was still elsewhere.

"…Saku?" I heard someone say. I looked up, and saw one of Haruhi's regulars looking at me. I smiled.

"Yes?" I asked politely.

"Are you well? You don't seem your normal self." She said. I closed my eyes for a moment before opening them. I nodded.

"I'm fine, but thank you for worrying!" I said and set down my cup of tea. I stood up and smiled. "I'm afraid I have to go now, but it was lovely talking to you ladies." I said bowing. I saw Haruhi look at me out of the corner of my eye. She looked concerned but I smiled at her and waved it off. I walked into the kitchen, sighing. I pulled off my glasses and rubbed my eyes. I was tired of these things, they were starting to give me a headache.

I had ordered colored contacts last week, and I hoped they got here soon. I should've just worn them in the first place. It's not like they cost that much.

I sighed and put them back on, thinking about how my dad would react.

I don't even really think of him as my father. It's more like just a name… Like people call Mitsukuni, Honey.

He would probably be worried, but… He hadn't even bothered with me before. I sighed. Oh well. No reason to stress over it.

As I walked out of the kitchen, I was suddenly hit with the reason why I was worried so much.

I cared about these people. I didn't want them to look at me any differently after they found out I was a girl, and that I lied.

But… Haruhi knows, and she doesn't care. So it should be fine, right?

But Haruhi was so different from the others. I looked over where Tamaki was hosting. He was currently dipping a girl, starring into her eyes. He would probably just be over joyed with the fact the he had a sibling, but still maybe a little shocked that I'd been living under the same roof as him.

Kyouya… Well, Kyouya was typing away on his computer, booking appointments. The girls that Haruhi had just finished hosting were scheduling their next appointment, while he gave them his signature fake smile. One of the girls blushed. How would Kyouya react… He would probably be a little surprised if he didn't already know.

I looked over at Takashi and Misukuni, and saw what I usually saw. Misukuni was eating cake, as usual, and Takashi was sitting by him, napkin at ready. It was tougher to figure out how they would react. I could imagine Takashi's eyes widening, but not much emotion beyond that. Honey would probably freak out, cry a little and ask why I didn't tell them, and hang on me.

The Devil Twins. They were currently pulling their incest act, which all the girls were fangirling for. Now, I couldn't even start to think of how the twins are going to react. My poor little Devil Brothers… Oh well. They would probably be shocked, taken back, and maybe a little bit hurt.

Haruhi was still with her guests, pulling off her natural act. She already knew I was a girl, but I didn't know how she would react when she found out I was Tamaki's sister

Wait, speaking of types… I don't think I found out what type I was. I walked up to Kyouya.

"Kyouya-senpai?" I asked him. He looked up.

"Yes Saku?" He said, going back to his pineapple laptop.

"What's my type? I don't think anyone ever told me." I said. Kyouya stopped typing and looked up at me.

"We have currently been selling you as the Charming type, but you are also known as Mysterious, Cunning and Moody by our guests." He said. I thought about that. Charming, Mysterious, Cunning, Moody.

Wait, _Moody?_

"I'm not moody!" I said. Kyouya looked at me from behind his glasses.

"You can be." He said.

"When was the last time I was-" I started to say, but stopped. The last time… was probably today. I looked down at the floor and grumbled. Kyouya smirked and went back to his computer.

"Exactly. Moody." He said. I sighed and looked around. The hosts were currently saying goodbye to their customers, promising to see them tomorrow. I realized that that probably meant we were going to go back home, and to my awaiting dad. I gulped and started fiddling with y thumbs. Haruhi came up to me.

"Are you nervous about going to Tamaki's house?" She asked me. "I'm not, so you shouldn't be. Come on." She said, waving her hand and starting towards the door, where the other hosts were waiting.

I slowly grabbed my bag and started towards them.

"All ready? Come on, let's go!" Tamaki said, grabbing Haruhi's hand and running out the club doors, not waiting to see if we were ready or not. The others trailed eagerly after them. I followed a couple steps behind, not so eager. Takashi, who was at the back of the group, noticed and fell back a couple paces.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. That was probably one of the longest sentences he's ever said to me. I smiled up at him.

"Yeah. Just… got a lot on my mind, I guess." I said. He nodded, hands in his pockets. He didn't say anything else, but kept pace with me.

We reached the limo, just in time to see Mitsukuni stick his head out.

"Takashi! Saku-chan! Hurry up!" He said, yelling. We sped up a little, and Takashi still stayed by my side, even though he could have easily gone ahead. And I wasn't even running that fast.

When we reached the Limo, I got in last. Everyone was talking excitedly about seeing Tamaki's house again, or for the first time. I stared out the window, trying to make the time go faster.

But it only crept by, like a snail.

Once we arrived, everyone exited out the other side of the limo, me being last. I don't know why I was so nervous, but my heart was pounding.

We exited the limo, and everyone looked up at the house.

"It seems bigger." Devil Brother one said. I started to nod, but stopped myself. I wasn't supposed to give away that I lived there. At least not yet.

"We've been adding on." Tamaki said, leading the way up to the door. He grabbed Haruhi's and my hands.

"Come on guys! I want to show you around, since you haven't been here yet!" He said. I had to grin at that. If only he knew…

As soon as he dragged us inside, he was stopped by a maid. I recognized the maid, I used to share a room with her when I was a servant. Her name was Junri.

"Master Tamaki-sama. Your father has asked that you all wait in the parlor." She said. Tamaki instantly cooled down.

"Of course. Come along. I'll have to show you the grounds later." Tamaki said. He let go of our hands and walked ahead. Everyone followed, but I stayed behind. Junri looked at me, and smiled. She came up to me.

"Saku-sama." She said, bowing. I smiled.

"Saku's fine, Junri. We're still friends." I said. I glanced towards the door, and saw all of the hosts had already gone inside. "Junri, has a package came for me anytime in the last couple of days?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Yes. I kept it for you. Would you like it?" She asked me. I nodded. They must be my contacts!

"Yes, I would. Go and grab it, please. I'll be right back." I said, and started towards the door that the hosts had entered. I walked in, and slipped onto the couch. Everyone was talking, ignoring me. After a minute, another maid that I didn't recognize came into the room.

"The Master is ready for you now." She said. It was supper time, so we would be eating in the dining room. This would be the first time I had actually eaten in there. As they were leaving the room, I paused.

"I have to use the restroom quick." I said, and went the other way. I didn't know if any of the hosts answered me, because I was already out the door.

I ran into Junri, and she handed me a package. I smiled at her.

"Thank you!" I said happily. I handed her my glasses and hat. "Will you take these to my room?" I asked her. She nodded. I smiled and ran off to the nearest bathroom. I quickly locked the doors, and turned back to the mirror.

I carefully, but swiftly, opened the package. I pulled out the bubble-wrapped case, and opened it up. I washed my hands before placing the first contact on my finger tip, and put it in my left eye. I blinked a couple times, to get used to it. I looked in the mirror.

A light blue eye looked back at me, along with a shattered one. I smiled and put the other contact in, before throwing away the packaging. I looked in the mirror one last time before leaving. I started towards the dining room.

_Third Person_

The hosts watched Saku leave. After a moment, Hikaru spoke up. "Does he even know where the bathroom is?" He said. Tamaki shrugged.

"I'll have someone show him. Come on." He said, leading them into the dining room. Tamaki spoke to a maid, and she left, probably to go find Saku.

The hosts looked around at the large dining table. Yuzuru stood at the head of the table, watching them walk in. He looked at each of them, before turning to Tamaki.

"I thought you said that there were 7?" He said.

"He will be with us shortly." Tamaki said. They all took seats around the head of the table, by Yuzuru. He looked at them again.

"I believe I have met all of you except for this young man." Yuzuru said, turning to Haruhi.

"Fujioka Haruhi, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you." Haruhi said, standing up and bowing. Yuzuru smiled.

"Oh, you must be the honor student. It's a pleasure." He said, standing up and bowing back. They took their seats again, just as the doors opened. Saku stood there. The thing that the hosts noticed first was that she didn't have her hat or her glasses on.

"Hello. Sorry I took so long." She said, walking in. She spoke as if she was uncomfortable.

"Hello Saku. How nice of you to finally join us." Yuzuru said. The hosts looked back and forth between them. What?

_Saku's POV_

After my dad said that, I totally lost all of my nervousness.

"Yeah, well, after I wasn't invited to the last hundred meals, I decided to show up for one." I said. I wasn't nervous anymore; I was starting to get a little mad at my dad. The whole reason for this meal, I bet, was so that he could get me to come home.

"Well, I decided not to keep your existence a secret any longer." Dad said.

"Oh wow, it's a great feeling to be loved and alive. It's all so new to me." I said, taking my seat next to Haruhi, as far away from my dad as I could get.

"It's a wonder I _let _you live here at all. Where have you been for the past week?" He said.

"At Haruhi's. I needed to get away for a while." I said, glaring at him from across the table.

"Well, your break is over." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Really? Cool. I was missing my room." I rubbed my hands together, looking around the room. "Where's the food? I'm actually excited to be eating in here for once." I said. My dad was about to answer, when Tamaki spoke up.

"…Father? How do you and Saku-kun know each other?" He said. We both turned to him. My father spoke first.

"Tamaki, there's something that I haven't told you yet. A couple of months ago," He started.

"Two." I interjected. My father shot a glare in my direction.

"I received a letter from your mother." Tamaki seemed to perk up at that.

"Really? What did it say?" He asked.

"It said that she had had another child in France, right after I left for Japan. She had written that she had sent the child to our household as a servant, and that I should know the truth. That child is your brother, Saku."

* * *

Soooo... There you have it! They know! The reason I didn't continue it, was because I didn't really know how too...

Sorry it took me so long to update! I feel really bad. :(

I'm sorry for this, but... I won't be posting for the month of November. I am going to be participating in NaNoWriMo, and all of my attention will be focused on that. But this WILL BE FINISHED, I PROMISE YOU.

I don't know about the pairing though. It's still between Hikaru and Mori, but I don't know who yet. I guess I'll just kind of flow with it and stuff.

**CONTEST CONTEST CONTEST CONTEST CONTEST**

So Saku has a friend from France, right? SO far all we know is that they're not that rich, and have a big family. That's it! Nothing else. It could be a boy or a girl... Anyone. So I'm holding a contest to see if you want to be that character! If you give me a really good character, or idea for the story, you'll will! You probably have till the end of November to enter. So any ideas or anything would will!

I also want to thank everyone who's followed/favourited! It means a lot! They'll be finding out that she's a girl soon, don't worry! Anyways, I hope you guys all enjoyed the chapter! Sorry it's so short! :D

**_ALSO_**

I'm trying to find some other good fanfictions! So if you know of any good ones, please tell me! Thanks!

I'm also working on my Fruits Basket fanfiction, which is not yet up yet! It will be, probably in a couple months. (Says longer in case it IS longer than planned)

Thanks to you all, and to all a good thanks!

Saku: Wait wait, Rose! The disclaimer!

Me: Oh my gods, you're right, thank you! Saku, will you do the honors?

Saku: No. You left the readers hanging for too long! It wasn't nice.

Me: *crying* I'm sorry! Just please do the disclaimer! Otherwise Hikaru can do it!

Hikaru: SmolderingBlackRose does not-

Saku: Hey! I wanted to do it!

Hikaru: THEN DO IT!

Saku: SmolderingBlackRose does not own OHSHC, at all. Except for me and the extra things added.

Me: Yeah I do! And you'd better not forget it! Thanks! Adios!

~Le SmolderingBlackRose.

[ P.S. Also, if anyone just wants to talk, but PM box is always open!]


End file.
